


The Demented

by Dekujin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Haunting Ground!AU, Horror, Imp Rumplestiltskin, Magical Bond, Physical Abuse, Physical Trauma, Really dark heavy stuff in this fic., Rumple and Belle survive, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Walsh is not quite the Walsh from the show., diphallia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 41,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekujin/pseuds/Dekujin
Summary: The last thing she remembered before waking up was being in the car with her parents-the day right before she would be attending a prestigious institution in Italy. The next thing she finds herself in is a cage, naked, and utterly alone in a horrifying environment. Beyond the walls of that room she soon finds an enormous castle the likes she's never seen-one brimming in darkness and ill intent aimed towards her...It is only through the help of one scaly and unusual man that she has the hope of escaping its twisted walls.





	1. Chapter 1

 

—————

It was such a perfect day that at this point she couldn't even imagine how tomorrow could get even better. 

Together with her small family and the evening sun lighting the stretch of highway ahead of them the world truly felt boundless and open unlike ever before. Crisp fresh air rolled over her as her brilliant auburn hair was tugged at by the wind racing outside the car she was currently in-the taste of foreign freedom on the tip of her tongue. For sure there were many things to get used to in this new landscape so different from her home and yet not. Even now she took in every detail in as best she could from one window in the backseat while in front of her two voices chattered away over the radio. Listening for a moment Belle caught a short earful of her father grumbling about missing the news about how his favorite football team back home while her mother chided him playfully. That in turn got a guff of a laugh out of him that had his complaining completely subsided and the beauty in the back seat smiling.

Alas her father would have to wait a few more days before being in radio range to hear how his team was faring as they were currently out in the countryside of Italy-far far from their home in Australia. Lucky for him the car they were renting was easy enough for them to drive about as they enjoyed the scenic view. Not long ago Belle herself had living in the same town alongside her parents-working for them in their family owned floral business while going to school, however, her life was changing so fast thanks to a fated letter that had arrived in the mail. To think some of her dreams were finally coming true had her nearly overflowing with excitement that very moment. That eager anticipation settled about her wasn't ignored by the other passengers as from the rearview mirror a pair of sky blue eyes matching her own met hers in the reflective surface.

"I can see you smiling from here, and I can say I haven't seen you this giddy in a long, long, time." Her mother teased, seeming rather mischievous and light hearted herself from her tone. Belle knew that much like herself when her mother had been younger her dreams hadn't been too different... Yet, Collette French hadn't gotten the opportunity when she'd found herself pregnant with her and Moe French's only child. That always made Belle feel a bit guilty, fearing she'd taken from such a wonderful woman precious years, but Collette always spoke differently just as she did now. "I don't know how you are not even the slightest bit nervous, but you wouldn't be our Belle otherwise."

That last bit had the twenty year old sitting there smiling a bit sheepishly in response... Nervous, well...

Truth was, she was terribly nervous-far more nervous than she let on as she was never really big on showing her fear.

For her being brave was an important part of her character, and while she was scared she was optimistic and delighted most of all. However, Belle did her best to try and school her expression into something more collected-she didn't need them starting to think this was a mistake or that she was in over her head. While receiving an acceptance letter to a prestigious institution with a near full ride scholarship and everything was beyond incredible news it was something not to think lightly of. After all starting tomorrow she would be living in a dorm half way across the world by herself with no direct family to lean on.

So thinking of them-of how they would want her to think for herself, she just nodded with a glimmer of determination in her eyes.

"Yes, it's been hard to stop smiling since we've gotten here and got the tour, but I know I have a lot still to do before tomorrow and living on my own is a whole new responsibility. Then there is keeping up with my classes, my work study job, as well as living in a country whose language I am not entirely well practiced in. I mean I have been studying diligently the last few months, though I _maaaaaaay_ have gotten carried away more so about researching over Italy's history." Belle's voice grew a bit thinned out there at the end. Despite her distraction the past few weeks she was sure she had tucked away plenty enough conversational Italian that she'd catch onto more of the language quickly.

"See! I knew she should have taken Italian over Spanish her freshman year!" Her father pipped up then while the rather small car went winding around a curve-one of many they had driven so far on this long road. In the process they went whirring past a beautiful field of wildflowers where not far in the distance she could see a old stone house at the cusp of the hill. Realizing a few moments later she'd been distracted again by such views she glanced to the rearview mirror where she saw her father's eyes now were looking at her with amusement. So much for her previous calculated constitution to prove to them she was as ready as ever.

Then again her old flesh and blood had likely seen through that bit of a ruse anyways-the apple didn't fall far from the tree.

"Well, it's not like she would have known she would need that far more than Spanish, or German, or even Japanese. Though didn't you take a German class as well your sophomore year?" Belle's mother turned about in her seat to look at her directly to which Belle looked away a bit, feeling on the spot again like she had most of the trip.

Language, literature, and history were both interests and obsessions of hers that weren't always applicable to what she was directly doing, but she couldn't help that part of herself. Learning about things, reading and exploring worlds in the written form whether fictional or not always had a hold on her which was what lead her down this path taking up courses on just these things. It was no wonder why she'd ended up with the scar on her shoulder from an accident when she was little as she'd gotten too carried away with a book to notice the sharp metal sticking out from a display of tomato cages. That embarrassing memory was one her parents had been sure to bring up plenty enough in this trip among others as a reminder to read only when not in motion.

"Yeah... Well, funny thing is I switched German for... French... Because you know our last name is French, and I always wanted to go there too-France I mean..." A lame nervous laugh fell past Belle's lips, but she had to remind herself she was no longer a child. At her age she was sure there was enough she'd yet to experience of life, but that was kind of the point with all of this too-to grow, learn, and meet new people to build upon her limited view.

Being stuck in her home town... There was no way she was going to be able to change as a person, and not be able to figure out...

There was... Like always there was the lingering urge she harbored deep inside-this piece of herself seeming to be looking for something beyond her understanding or knowledge. That sensation was brimming in her chest even now, causing her to place a hand there to feel her beating heart. Perhaps this opportunity was fated in more ways than one... Maybe, just maybe-the thing that she'd been looking to fill the void in her heart was not far off-that she'd be able to understand herself in full-

"Well, France isn't far off-perhaps next time we come to visit we can go over there for a day!"

Her father's words ripped her from her deep thoughts, embarrassing ones at that-to think she'd still be so silly to ramble in her head as if fate was some grand orchestrated force.

"I am already getting spoiled on the food here I might as well enjoy another countries's offerings." His guff of a laugh filled the car again, but Belle was certain as she rolled her eyes that at this rate it would be a miracle of fate if her mother could get him back on the plane with how he praised the food where ever they went. For a moment the car was just filled with such light hearted sounds of the French family, however... Shortly after a serious note settled over her father's countenance from the angle the rearview mirror allotted her, concerning the young woman a bit. "Still, I am... I am worried Belle. I hate that we'll be so far away incase anything bad happens-"

"Honey-I thought we were going to remain optimistic today." Her mother was swift to point out, earning a frown from her husband while it just had Belle laughing lightly to herself. No matter how much her mother could try there was no stopping her father's natural yearnings to fret as much as he could regarding something like this. That laughter of hers also got her a stink eye from her father before she went to running her fingers over the half down glass beside her. 

"I know I know, but it's important we talk about things... Like _if_ something were bad to happen. I know the institute has plenty of people to watch out for her and we're in her emergency contacts to be notified right away. However, there are things she should have and know in order to help take care of herself on her own-its a big scary world out there no matter where you slice it. Not everyone will be your friend or your ally-sometimes you have to make tough and scary decisions." Once again the beauty in the backseat was sure her father was about to go into some tirade about self defense or statistics of college abductions and how to prevent them.

Much to her surprise though her father seemed to pause himself, causing her to glance back at him with a curious raised brow. What could he be preparing to mention now? She already had pepper spray easily on her person, had emergency contact numbers of her own, knew who to call first and what sort of route to take in almost any emergency...

What he said next caught both her and her mother off guard after the following silence and heavy sigh that left his lips.

"But, Belle has always been incredibly smart, and now will be no different. Somehow through everything we've raised her so well-I don't know what we did to earn such an incredible daughter, but I am so damn proud. She'll do amazing things, and she'll help people like she always had even on top of her own problems... And I'll try not to call everyday-after a month or so at least." 

 _"Dad!"_ She hadn't meant to almost yell like how a child did in regards to such things-she-she just hadn't be ready to hear something so moving and touching. Of course she had been expecting one point for an emotional drop where she was given reassurance and faith by her loving parents, but even then... This had her eyes watering slightly, and it wasn't a day to be spent crying when they were to be celebrating. "Stop it-that's too much. You almost sound like one of those sappy cards you get at a convenient store."  

Mother smiled more, her faint age lines crinkling on her face though to Belle it was a face that just got more and more beautiful every year. "You at least won't have to worry about either him or I saying such things to any new friends you make up here. Well, at least not until we come back to see you and meet them." 

For the first time this was where Belle truly had to give pause-a pause that her mother noticed as well with that way of hers only mother's had. Of course this was a subject she knew she would have to face at some point in her time with them before they left. While she had always tried to be a good daughter to them, working without complaint, studying hard, and behaving she... She'd never been good about socializing even though she was naturally as friendly as one could be. Part of her wanted to blame her interests from keeping other kids or people her age at bay, not many people wanted to hear about the historical usage of native plants to her home town or partake in lazing about with old novels to spend one's free time. Yet, a part of her knew... Just knew that the fault for her lack of friends over the years... It was her.. 

She was strange-a wall flower that earned odd looks at times from her equally odd nature.

Much like the strange missing piece in her heart Belle also felt that piece involved this too-so surely-if she could just find-

Those heavy thoughts weighing her again were torn away, but this time by a gentle warm hand upon her own. Belle looked up to find her mother leaning further over the seat, staring at her with such a comforting expression that spoke of knowing just what she feared. With that Belle did her best to smile once more, and as she flashed a thankful glance her mother seemed satisfied. 

"Belle... I know fitting in somewhere new is always hard..." Both her and her father remained silent while the soft sound of some Italian singer drifted from the radio, complimenting the scene. "But you'll make some good friends-people who will look out for you... I just know it."

Yeah... Surely this time with this entire new whole institute and everything she would have a chance to carve a bit of her own place in this world. At first it might seem that might not be the case, yet with hope on her side she was sure she'd full-fill her mother's belief. 

"Besides if you are ever sad you know who you can call."

Belle sat up straight with a look of horror crossing her fair features that was ignored by her now deviously grinning parents. "Oh no-not the song-"

_"You just call us-whenever you're blue-you can call us-because we love you!"_

"Okay-okay!" More giggles erupted from the beauty, drawing away her previous sorrow and replacing it with that joy burning bright in her veins. "Yeah, I'll do my best to make some friends, and I'll learn everything I can-I mean their library is so huge I'll probably get lost in there for days!"

"Just don't end up living in there all right? Sunshine is good every once in a while." Her father was adamant to say like any proper florist would-a part of her couldn't help but imagine him slapping that on the front window of his quaint shop. 

"Oh hush Moe, she'll be all-"

What happened next happened too fast for her to comprehend.

There was a sound-a loud sound-one that caught Belle completely off guard as did her parents from the terrified expressions she saw form in the rearview mirror. The car lurched violently, throwing them about as it swerved out of control, causing Belle's body to be flung about while her breath was torn straight from her lungs. 

A grinding sound-her parents screams-shredding tires-then a pure utter silence that had the beauty thinking for a moment that she'd simply gone deaf.

All of this happened before glass-a sea of it, shattered in a thunderous roar while the world was seen careening into a circle that had her head flung to the left side of the car.

The impact of her skull on the door from the force had her gasping a choked cry through her own warbled scream.

Her voice fell silent after that-the world going dark-consumed by this empty void rising from the depths.

There was nothing but blood rushing to her face, a faint crackle of something-like a fire-or popping-like pieces near the point of bursting-

Mother-Father-she could hear them, but not clearly-she reached out for them, only to find her limbs couldn't obey. 

Then... 

And then... 

There was a shape looking at her though the now pane-less window-one dark and blurry in her vision fading fast back to to the abyss. There was a flash of white teeth in a wide grin as the door popped open while a final pair of haunting words hollowed their way in and out of her thoughts. 

_"Gotcha lass."_

—————

The first thing Belle realized as she began to stir was that her head was hurting something fierce.

Wincing at the ebbing pulses rousing her from sleep she attempted to sit up only to end up lying back down from a violent spark of pain. As she waited for the awful sensation to dull she also realized she was shivering as the ground beneath her was freezing to the touch. Wait, it was more than freezing-it was like pure ice against every part of her. Why was it so unbearably cold, and just where on earth was she? After lifting up a hand to sweep some unruly locks from her face Belle slowly rose up onto her side this time to avoid dealing with another intense spasm. It was then she felt a slip of some soft fabric about her body pool down around her waist, leaving her upper half to be assailed by a sweep of cool air.

Desperately she moved to grab that lost warmth only to end up grabbing at her chest and the flesh there prickled with goosebumps.

Why wasn't her shirt or her bra... Wait-her clothes... Where were her... Oh... Oh god!

A rather un-lady like sound of shock escaped her throat as lidded blue eyes peeled wide open at this startling revelation.

Sure enough when Belle looked down in spite of the thick darkness pervading the room she found herself completely naked. There wasn't even socks on her feet nor a pair of underwear about her hips-she had nothing at all save for what appeared to be a silk sheet to conceal her nudity. Instantly her mind was sent a whirl from this bizarre and rather frightening situation she'd woken up to-each idea to how one ended up in such an unforeseen circumstance increasing in levels of frightening possibilities. Fearing that maybe she'd been harmed in some manner while unconscious the young woman pulled the cloth away in order to check. Right away Belle found there were no immediate markings of any kind on her body-no fresh scars or medical stitches that meant she'd had some of her organs harvested for black market purposes.

No, to her immediate relief she was completely intact and with that she took a few frantic breaths to calm down. What relieved her most of all was how bellow her hips nothing felt torn or ravaged either as terrifying as that was to even contemplate for a second. The only part of her that was aching at the moment was her head which wasn't helping in her attempt to try and piece together her hazy memories prior to just waking up. Still, as soon as she knew she was physically fine her gaze tore from her pale flesh to the twisted inky world about her. Part of Belle wished she hadn't as soon as she did... Instead that half wished she'd lived in ignorance and simply tried to go back to sleep to hopefully wake from what was starting to feel like a... A  _nightmare_.  

Here she was now though-stuck sitting with a slack-jaw as utter horror filled her veins to the brim.

It was clear she was in a man made room of some kind from the four walls surrounding her, but the metal bars lining her vision each way too told a different story. 

She... She was in a _cage_.

That alone had Belle wildly covering her mouth with both hands to force back the cry brimming on the tip of her tongue. Panicking right now was not an option even though her brain was ready to spiral down into that rabbit hole. A cage-of all things she was in a freaking cage! How was one supposed to cope not only after finding themselves in an unknown place but that they were stark naked with just a piece of flimsy cloth in a rusted old caged? A cage that no doubt had harbored other creatures far before her arrival from the look of some claw marks near one of her feet. While she wasn't sure about the answer to her question-having never mentally prepared herself for such a thing, Belle forced herself to take a minute or two or three to gather herself so that she wouldn't make a dumb decision like start screaming for help.

Eventually both her breath and heart beat slowed to a more stable rhythm, allowing the young woman to gain back control of her scattered thoughts.

With little she could do Belle grasped one hand at an aged bar while her other held her makeshift cover about her body. Testing it she found the metal sturdy despite the scratches and indents of... She didn't want to know what had the strength to do that and not break free. Right away she knew there was no way she herself was going to be able to simply kick or shove at them to escape. So it was that in mind she looked past them to the world outside her cage in hopes something lying around might be of assistance if necessary. A pair of sharp blue eyes darted about every which way they could to the shadows of the room, and for a moment a new fear flooded her chest at the thought of another possibly watching her in her struggle. No matter how hard she looked it didn't appear there was anyone else around, and so with that she began turning about in the cage in hopes of finding an easier way out.

For an animal it would've gone unnoticed, but for Belle the piece of silver shining in the dim light to her right was a god send. Reaching out with a desperate hand the young woman found it to be a lock attached to latch, meaning this wall had a hinged door. Naturally she assumed she'd find the lock secured in place-why else would anyone put her in such a cage? Yet, to her surprise the device was unlocked and barely hanging onto the latch-almost like it was ready to drop off at moment's notice. From there the beauty pulled it free with ease before pulling the door open, allowing her to crawl out of as best she could naked with only a sheet to hide her decency.

Once free she stood up straight, thankful for the far less cramped space though her bare feet were nipped at by the frigid touch of the stone floor. Did whoever did this really have to take her socks of all things-let alone her clothes in general? That uneasy thought had Belle's face scrunching up in disgust at knowing her every curve had been seen by whomever deemed it fit to take away her garments without her consent. Now that she thought about it perhaps this meant she had been kidnapped as part of some ring of human trafficking as it was only natural then she was to be treated like livestock...

That terrifying option had her near feeling like throwing up while her legs threatened to start shaking, but...

If that was the case-if she'd been kidnapped to be sell to the sexual whims of others... Why was she in a room like this of all places? And completely alone?

That question continued to hold itself in the fore front of her mind as Belle went about wandering the space as much as she dared to. With the dim moon light coming in from the high up squat windows-indicating she was below ground, the beauty could make out some of the odds and ends tucked away in corners and under counters and tables. It definitely seemed she'd woken to what appeared to be a kitchen of some sort... No, with her quick wit the young woman deduced it was more like a prep room. It made more sense given all the cages meant for animals, carving equipment, and large carcasses of what had to be skinned pigs or cows hanging from hand built structures in order to butcher the meat.

Upon approaching ones of those carcasses her nose crinkled from the old scent of blood, fermenting meat, and animal matter which had her free hand rising up to cover it... Not that it helped. There was even fresh evidence of some butchering something taking place not long ago as she turned to the large wooden table taking up the center point of the room.

It was mesmerizing and horrifying all at once... Watching as the ruby red liquid dripped over the edge to pitter patter upon the stone in a dark thick puddle.

After backing away from the grisly scene she studied the place in further detail, deeming it more than primeval to how modern society managed. Then again now that she had her thoughts better together it wasn't completely strange. Perhaps after whatever had happened in the car-if her and her parents had wrecked... They had been out in the middle of the countryside-in the middle of no where- 

'Wait-the car! What-what had happened!'

That alarming cry within her head had Belle stilling in place with her free hand dropping from her nose to her mouth again in fear of her letting out an audible cry. Mom... Dad... Both her parents... They had been with her before all this-she was certain, but where were they now? The last she could remember was the faint sound of them screaming before there was an altogether louder sound-like shattering glass and the roar of swerving tires. That very distant noise rose steadily in her skull almost as if taking her back to that moment, but immediately when she reached the part where her own scream tore into the air after theirs the memory of what happened... Disappeared. Horrified by this she pulled back her hand and slapped at her cheek a few times, allowing the sharp pain to send tingles through out her face to entice her memory. 

"What happened-think-think! Mom and Dad-they-did they get hurt? Did the car wreck completely and someone took us? I... I don't know-I don't know! Everything just goes blank!" Belle cried out only for her voice to echo back from the high corners of the abysmal room as if mocking her. No matter how hard she dug the recollections stopped there while her cheek began to burn. Dropping her hand to her side she knew at this point the ache in her skull was only getting worse at this rate, leaving her to give up for now. It didn't help that her throat was parched beyond belief and her toes were starting to feel like they'd gain frostbite if she didn't get socks or shoes soon.

Overall she didn't have time to sit here and hope her memories would emerge, especially not in a creepy place like this.

Belle stood up straight as she realized what she needed most was to find someone-anyone at all that could help her understand what was going on. It wasn't like she was somewhere super far from civilization. Perhaps she'd been put in a cage because of mistrust? Maybe it had been a big misunderstanding when she and her family had been found! They could be backwoods folk of some kind and fear her after they saved her and her parents-they themselves weren't locals or from this country-

"Saved... What are you talking about? If you were saved you wouldn't have been thrown with just a sheet into a cage! And why would they separate you from mom and dad!" Belle swiftly snapped in a curt tone to remind herself of the reality of her situation and how it was far from being excused as all right.

With her optimism shattered for a far more realistic view the beauty was left simply to continue exploring the place much to her displeasure. After a few minutes of tip toeing about crusted blood, cobwebs, unpleasant stained cages, and sealed barrels of salt to dry meat she wasn't able to find anything of remote use. Certainly the large and intimidating cleaver set into a wooden block could be used for self defense... She wasn't going to kid herself. Having just one hand available as the other busy trying to conceal her barren form made it pointless to bring it along, and sadly she didn't have the upper body strength to brandish it in any way threatening either. Of course if she had her clothes or purse she'd have pepper spray, but it was funny how the items she'd taken with her to protect her were no where to be found in her time of need.

It was as she was making her way towards the other end of the room with an outstretched hand to feel the wall, thinking she could faintly make out a set of stairs, that her foot bumped into something prickly. Nearly jumping out of her skin Belle scrambled back a few steps to put space between her and whatever it was. When nothing jumped or lashed out at her feet for treading carelessly the young woman scooted back over and squinted down at the ground. There she found an odd shape object lying there-almost like a star, but as she carefully picked it up she soon realized what it was.

"Now who lost you..." 

The straw doll was very crudely made, and yet at the same time made with love as least from what she could tell.

Looking the somewhat cute doll over Belle almost smiled at finding it had a little blue cloth jacket about its husk form while its 'limbs' were tied together with what appeared to be golden... Thread? With a gentle brush of one finger the spun fibers were certainly softer than straw or even wool or cotton. It almost felt like gold as insane as that possibility sounded bouncing around her head. Who would waste real gold whether it was thread or not to hold together a toy made from dried old straw? 

Surely though this meant it belonged to a child, and if there was a child around it meant the child had parents to care for them. Though she wasn't trying to get overly optimistic again there was the possibility too then that perhaps there was a village full of people not far way she could get help from. The idea she'd been held hostage by country folk was starting to sound more like her actuality by the second from her whereabouts, but with this her heart was dead set on getting out of this room no matter what it took in order to figure that out. 

Tucking the doll to her chest the beauty moved towards the shadows where in the dark archway she indeed stubbed her foot into a set of stairs. Eager to leave behind this place and its twisted scenery she hurried up as fast as possible where at the top she reached thankfully an unlocked door. This one she had to pry open with a bit of brute force as the large slab of wood was far heavier than it appeared-the iron hinges creaking from her effort. While she managed to open it she found the outside world now before her was not much brighter than the one she'd been sequestered into. Tearing her gaze upwards a dark sky with a full round moon shining over head greeted her back alongside an amazing amount of stars-a wondrous heavenly view that captivated her for a brief moment. That was until its appearance foretold a frightening piece of information.

She truly was far from civilization if she could see the night sky so prominent... One could not see the stars this clearly on the outskirts of a city or a few miles away.

Not allowing that to stop her she held onto her makeshift cover and wandered out with the large door closing with a quick dull thud behind her.

Right away the large stone walls surrounding her each and every way were intimidating for someone even as brave as she tried to be. There were a few gangly trees growing up alongside them from bricked plots set from the weed infested stone path, but none of them had branches that could reach the top. The decrepit looking scenery beneath them was nothing to grow hopeful at either at first glance. Most of it looked rather aged and forgotten even if the plants and shrubs looked to have been tended to within recent times. Perhaps what was the most interesting thing to see was the large oak like tree she stumbled upon at a corner of the towering walls with stone steps leading up to it like it was a focal point of this ... Courtyard... She was wandering.

Not far off she ended up in front of another dead end surrounded by shrubs and in the center piece a stone fountain that was babbling sweetly into the evening air. It would've been a pretty sight if one didn't notice the carved statue holding a cracked jug which was producing rather green dirty looking water full of algae and other unfavorable things. While thirsty the sight just had the young woman grimacing before she turned away. 

Avoiding both of these things for now she kept skirting the walls in hopes to find another door or somewhere that would lead out of this large empty place. Unfortunately what Belle uncovered not long after was that her journey wasn't going to end going upwards any time soon.

 Sure enough as she looked to the sky once more her eyes took hold of a set of stairs leading up several levels of floors that stretched on with the never ending walls. It was at the top most one that her dimming hope flaring back to life. She'd have to do a lot of climbing indeed, but there looked to be shifting lights coming from a set of large windows overlooking this portion of courtyard. That meant there had to be someone inside, and while possibly approaching whoever owned this estate was probably not the greatest idea she didn't have a choice on the matter either at this point. Besides, if she could sneak in and find some clothes-anything besides this sheet, then maybe she could better plan to find where on earth she was and how to get out of here.

Not to mention Mother and Father...

 Her heart ached at the thought of them... Of their happy smiles she remembered seeing last as they sang their silly song-of their own worries and concerns with her headed off to follow her dreams somewhere so different to what they had known. In the end it seemed they had much more to worry about than university or simply finding their way back to the hotel... It was that image of them together-so unknowing of what was to come, that had her eyes momentarily burning. She knew better though, forcing herself with all her strength to brush them aside for now. Tears would not bring them closer to reuniting as they would only slow her down...

And she had to find them no matter what.

So with that thought in mind the stubborn beauty began her ascent upon the stone steps that were pleasantly warm thanks to the summer heat clinging to the earth. Despite her legs protesting it didn't take her long to reach the room with her hurried pace, though looking out from its balcony she could now see how the property and building seemed to go on and on. In one direction-beyond the fountain, there looked to be an entryway with a long stone bridge and grand wooden gates leading out. Without a doubt that had to be the entrance to whatever this place was as the walls were otherwise too tall to climb without rope, gear, or an extremely tall ladder. In fact the longer she studied the bulwark of building the more what she saw this was clearly no ordinary architecture in the slightest. Thinking back to her studies to prepare for a life in Italy she recalled the old stone mansions, houses, and cathedrals she'd observed in several books, taking note how parts of this place matched from the renaissance styled paths and ornate stone archways she'd crossed.

Every inch of this place screamed to Belle it had been built long, long, ago, far before her father, or his father, or his father and more. 

It was a bit hard to believe, but she was sure of it as she clutched the straw doll tighter to her chest...

This place... It had to be a castle-an enormous one at that.

"A castle... Of all the places I wake up to its in a cage at a castle... Okay, focus Belle. You have to keep moving-you can't stop now." The beauty had to whisper to reassure herself as the thick silence surrounding her from all sides was really starting to freak her out. 

Before she could hear something to rattle her nerves worse for wear she turned away from the stunning sight towards the door where beyond the glow of lights were. This one had a regular knob unlike the other and was't in the slightest bit heavy. Altogether it gave way with only a slight creak and push on her part as she entered with the upmost caution. Immediately Belle was welcomed to an atmosphere far more reassuring than the grimy dark horrors she'd seen in that... Terrible place. To her right the soft chime of a grandfather clock broke the air alongside a burning hearth that practically bid her in with its leaping comforting flames crackling away while to her left was assorted knick knacks, antiques, and leather bound books set about shelves built into the stone walls as well as cozy seats and old furniture that had to be hand crafted from real wood. However, she couldn't for the life of her miss the utter oddities in the room like an old TV set up to an outlet nor the ceiling fan above with its bright lightbulbs burning as it spun and stirred the heavy air.

After blinking for a few moments Belle shook her head only to regret the movement as it caused her headache to ignite once more. "Electricity... Well, that is a good sign, and maybe that means I can find a phone even... Maybe some medicine as well."

Entering further-the door closing quietly behind, she found a landing that she wandered up to then discover a wonderful looking four poster bed covered in fluffy pillows and better yet.. A chest of drawers. It was that which incited more hope to surge within the heart beating a tempo against her ribs. Though the varying portraits of men about were distracting-one in particular of an old bearded fellow that creeped her out as it felt like it was staring right at her, she swiftly set aside the doll she'd been carrying on the bed before moving to the dresser. Opening the top one she was given a face full of dust happy to be freed, causing her to cough and sputter indignantly. Once it subsided she blinked her watery eyes as she dug through interesting pieces of fabrics and outfits that were just as old as the castle looked to be. She couldn't care less if they were out of date of course-old fashioned clothes were better than no clothes at a-

Suddenly the young woman was forced to freeze in place as a slight sound of something scuffling against the tiles caught her off-guard. At first she didn't know how she heard it against the soft crackles of the fire and tick of the clock, yet she knew she did. For a moment all she could do was hold her breath, standing there in fear that she'd already been caught and that now she was going to be hauled back into that cage or... Or possibly end up facing something far more worse. 

It was as she turned, feeling eyes truly set on her, that she found she was indeed not alone.

Somehow Belle had overlooked the door right next to the four poster bed in her haste to get to the dresser, and there before the closed entryway stood a...

A woman.

At first Belle was taken aback by the blood red color of the stranger's outfit-a jarring sight against this otherwise bleak and neutral toned setting of browns and unsaturated colors making up the interior of this place. One could not deny that it was a intricate yet gorgeous gown that fitted the woman's slender form and popped against her rich black curls that fell about her shoulders. Matching her outfit in color was a pair of red lips set in a unmoving line upon an equally-if not more, beautiful face. The woman with a near pale complexion looked like she was ripped straight from a fairy tale and planted into the real world in Belle's mind's eye. In a far more normal circumstance the beauty would have approached cheerily and gushed as she talked about how incredible such an outfit looked, asking if this woman was from some renaissance festival not far away or into the fashion of old.

However, pure fear sparked across her skin as this unannounced newcomer just stood there staring blankly back at her.

No, it was more like this woman was looking through Belle with those lidded brown eyes seeming so distant-so closed off and... Empty.

For a short while or a painful eternity they both stood there with gazes locked on one another until the faintest curl of a smile tugged at those crimson lips. Then with a gentle slow movement the woman proffered her arm to the bed as if presenting something to her... Wait-how on earth! Looking to the bedding Belle's eyes widened to the size of saucers as she realized there was now a full set of clothes laying there when she swore there had been nothing before. 

"Clothes for you Miss..." The woman spoke in a monotone fashion, her voice just like the rest of her jarring to this place settled around them. What was creepier was that lack of emotion in that otherwise beautiful lull that had Belle clutching at her sheet and taking a defensive step back in fear of sudden ill intent. Such actions did nothing to deter nor move the beautiful stranger who just as slowly pulled her arm back where it hung motionless at her side. The smile-if one could call it that, did not waiver as she went back to staring in an eerie manner. So far everything about her... Oh yes, she was very beautiful, but there was something extremely wrong in that beauty-something that Belle couldn't place that had her gut clenching in apprehension of something horrible to come.

And just like that it seemed the woman was done with her, for in a far too graceful fashion she turned back to the door from whence she came.

Seeing that had Belle acting before thinking in spite of her instincts telling her to have nothing to do with this person at all.

"Wait-wait-please, you can't leave!" Belle begged, uncaring how her accented voice cracked-a far less pleasing sound than the woman's as it breached the tense air hanging over head. This at least caused the newcomer to give pause before turning back about on her heels with that unmoved expression etched into her features. Truly seeing a woman like herself in such a predicament would move a normal person to aid would it not? Not an ounce about this woman like this castle screamed normal though. While that may be the case Belle had to try-she needed answers more than ever, and if this was the only person around...

Approaching upon a few slow steps the auburn haired woman stood there, clutching at her sheet before remembering just how she had to look in her current disheveled state. No amount of chin raising would change how silly one was holding a mere sheet to cover their person. This woman had been more than prepared for that matter with the neatly sprawled out dress and accessories set on the bed, causing even more of nauseousness to settle in the pit of Belle's stomach.  

"I-I don't know why I am here, and I don't know who you are or what happened when I was out with my... My parents... We were driving-and I woke up here in a cage!"

The fury in her exclamation could not be held back as much as she wanted to if just for the sake of getting what she needed. However, the woman wasn't bothered in the slightest as she stood there, seeming to be contemplating something far beyond Belle, or this room, or the ancient walls of this castle.

It wasn't helping Belle's known temper that was starting to rise at an incredible rate seen only by few-she was a human being for gods sake! This place was already so unexplained and terrifying so why-why couldn't she just get some answers! Just when Belle thought she was going to snap from the unbearable silence the stranger turned her head to look at a portrait hanging on the wall. Looking to it as well Belle found it to be the same painting of the old bearded man that creeped her out from before, and now was no different as those soulless oil eyes pierced straight into her like barbed hooks.

"Do make yourself comfortable. You're going to be here for a long while." Without any warning the maid like woman took a step forward towards her, her heel clacking gently on the tiles while Belle had to take a couple steps back once more. This seemed to pause the woman whose face remained un-phased though her eyes sparked with something that Belle couldn't identify. "Take it from me. Once you're here in this place. You'll never want to leave."

Then as if suddenly remembering what she needed to do the dark haired woman gave a slight bow before moving again to the door in a fashion far too smooth to be normal. There was nothing Belle could think to say this time to convince her to stay as her legs were locked into place from those alarming words. Just as the woman was drawing the door closed from the other side she paused again with just a sliver open for Belle to see one of her eyes-a now haunting sight from the darkness of that door way with how wide and maniac it looked. 

"Supper will be prepared shortly Miss. Master will be expecting you to partake."

 The small 'click' following after went past Belle's ears thanks to the blood rushing up to her head from her hammering heart.

Again she was left in this place, completely alone-a place that was starting to become more and more off-putting and frightening by the second. She'd never want to leave? Going to be here for a long while? What... What did any of that mean? As if waking from a spell with the woman's intense presence gone Belle felt her legs give out, dropping her slowly to the floor where she allowed herself to sit for a short while. Everything so far made no sense at all-her waking up in a cage, finding this enormous castle, and now being found by someone who clearly cared not at all about her well being... Well, not besides the clothes she'd been so 'kindly' left behind.

Thinking of them had Belle's head swivel towards the bed where she just quietly stared at the beautiful garment, undergarments, and accessories laid out there for her to take. It was this that had her eventually getting back up from the floor, her legs protesting further, not that she allowed them to stop her. Approaching the bed she reached out a hand to brush at the garment-more so a dress, finding the material to not be as soft as the cloth about her form, yet it was soft enough she would have no complaints wearing it. In fact... It was almost disturbing how the dress looked to have been tailored made to fit her with how the blue was such a matching shade to her eyes as well as the cut of most everything. At least the dress was made more so to be traversed in than to be displayed in which was fine by her from its short sleeves to its ties laced in the front for easy access. Alongside it was a set of high legged boots that managed to match as well as dark leather gloves that would provide useful if she needed to actually try to climb anything to escape this place.

"Well... Guess I have no other option. I'd rather wear these than go naked a moment longer." Belle whispered to no one, finding her voice at least a simple comfort in this maddening place.

The only thing that she was not keen on was dropping the sheet in a room such a this. It felt like anyone could wander in and see her-she'd never felt so exposed and bared to the elements than she did now. She couldn't just stand around naked all day though, so with that she shook her head and dropped the sheet to the ground without a thought more. The cool air had her skin pebbling alongside her fear while she wasted no time to hop into a pair of old fashioned under garments as well as high legged stockings. The thought she had from before came back as she worked on pulling on the dress next, for indeed every inch of it fitted her like a glove-as did the gloves too which she tugged on for good measure. Perhaps when she'd been naked someone had taken her sizing into account, but could someone sow something together that fast? Or more importantly... How long had she been out?

Regardless, it was a pointless thing to question and it certainly wasn't something to contemplate to make her more comfortable wearing it.

As Belle finished settling herself into her dress, feeling like a new woman now she was mobile and no longer exposed, she was left to figure out what she needed to do next. Of course she could go after that strange woman, but something in her told her she wasn't going get any answers at this rate let alone find her. That foreboding warning was still freaking her out as well... Was it true that no one wanted to leave this place when they came here? Well, no matter what that woman believed that wasn't going to be case for Belle French. Determined again to break free of this awful place and find her parents-or find someone of normal semblance, she began to move, finding her new boots... Well... They fit far too comfortably like the dress. How on earth did they knew this was just the right amount of heel she preferred she had no idea.

Only one thing stopped her hot in her tracks from going through that new door. With a whirl that sent her flowing skirt swirling about Belle moved back to the bed as a thought came to mind. The straw doll she'd found before was still lying there on the covers almost looking up at her in a forlorn manner despite lack of a face. Such a thing would prove useless in her journey, but something about it touched her heart. It was a bit like her-lost in this world from where it belonged, and so with a sigh she picked it up where she pocketed it within a pouch in her skirt.

At least the dress also had this in her favor.  

To think though she would be thankful for the 'graciousness' of the possible people who kidnapped her-no, who no doubt kidnapped her. Belle had to huff a bit there as well as roll her eyes if just to the portraits lining the walls. At least it was better to be mad and fuming about her situation than to be cowering in a corner overcome by fear. With that in mind she decided then and there to leave the somewhat warmth and safety of this somewhat welcoming room and venture past this door she'd yet to explore. There was the chance more resources or things for her to find behind it after all-a telephone being the most important of all if this place had such a thing. So with that she opened the door which left her a bit surprised to find also unlock before she was wandering into this uncharted territory.

Right away the bookish beauty noticed there was a large set of stairs leading downward to some place she couldn't see from the railing, but wanting to stay on the same floor to scope out as far as she could she bypassed them for now. What she found next ahead was just another door that like the other was unlocked, leading her out onto what appeared to be... Some sort of outlook to a inner courtyard? It was not the one she'd been treading earlier, it was far smaller with a well and a bench as she gazed out from between some pillars. Still, there was not a single sign of anyone out and about this late hour enjoying the summer air or the luxuries such a place surely had to provide. The fact that there was seemingly no one here was another thing that was rather bothersome. Why have so many amenities like electricity if no one was about to use it? It certainly explained why parts of this castle looked to be decaying into a state of disrepair in what would otherwise potentially be a lovely place.

"Now here I am wasting time contemplating this place's history ! Better keep moving Belle-stay focused..." She warned herself again with a 'tsk' before pulling away from the sight down bellow. 

After that momentary detour she began to wander down the curved hall in search of whatever she could find to investigate and get out of this terrible predicament. Much to her frustration all she kept running into was locked doors... A lot of locked doors. It was a wonder she'd found any unlocked ones at all with how many knobs refused to turn under her touch, and it didn't help her insatiable curiosity to wonder to what was behind the ones she couldn't even look into a key hole for.... Though even the ones with keyholes were mostly too dark too see into.

Eventually, towards what looked to be the end of the road for this path, Belle came across a door that actually opened for her with a soft groan. A light was already turned on inside too, giving her a good view of the room... And what a room it was as its treasures stole the breath right from her lungs. In another circumstance-a less scary one, the young literature enthusiast would be in utter awe and glee at this find, but for now the sight of a well furbished library just had her praying for something to explain her situation better. Hurrying inside she tried to figure out where on earth to even begin. The most noticeable thing about the room was a letter desk tucked away in a nook, so she hurried over to it-near tripping over herself in the process. To her frustration she found all the drawers were locked, leaving her to groan and look about its table top where she found pots of ink, wax sealers and old fashioned pens.

Nothing remotely of use...

"If I could just find a map and get my bearings! Once I know where I am I can figure out a better course of action." Belle stated out loud, whipping around to look to the numerous chalk boards set on the floor with scribblings taking up every available inch. Most of them were written in another language, one she could identify straight away but not read-latin. The fact such a dead language was prevalent here didn't surprise her nearly as much as it should while she looked over what portions of texts had been scrawled in english. Much like the castle the writings... They were ridiculous, positively insane! It was like she was reading old historical studies of scholars and figures way back centuries ago-the kind that went by other names entirely from their basis of mixing mythology, religion, and actual science together in different chaotic forms.

Sorcerers. Alchemists. Astrologers... 

 "Yes... These writings here are alchemic formulas, but also as if combined with archaic magic... They have to be..." Belle whispered to herself, not even realizing she was talking out loud at this point from how her eyes roved over the writings and symbols. Most of it was far too much scientific jargon or unplaceable vocabulary for her to make any heads or tails of besides some compounds or ingredients here and there. What caught her eye more so was the strange... Accounts-accounts of things that sounded far too fictional to be real-the fantasies of old when people didn't understand the world like they did now.

One passage in particular had her kneeling and reading out loud in a mystified manner as her nature to learn was unable to contain itself. "Luminessants... Tiny creatures that respond to the ethereal energies... Given off by Azoth?" 

Holding the board at this point she kept reading, loosing track of herself a bit in the process as the world around her faded away. Apparently these 'tiny creatures' could detect the presence of this 'Azoth' and were used to track down sources of it. Now nothing went on to explain this word she'd not heard of before, but the hastily written hand writing continued on about how the creatures were able to shock those that harbored Azoth upon contact-perhaps to stun them or because of conflicting energies? Such things were absurd to her for sure, but it seemed whoever wrote this was certain on building up this mythology as scientifically as they could. The final thing written was that the creatures could not within stand open air for long, causing them to disintegrate after a couple of minutes which had her sighing as she set aside the chalkboard. 

"Great, I really am in a looney bin if anyone here actually believes in this." Belle muttered dryly before standing back up where she left the chalkboard behind. 

Deciding to abandon these pointless writings in hopes of finding something more substantial Belle turned to the bound texts littering the shelves in droves. Pulling off a couple from their respective spots Belle's hope fell more finding much to her dismay that the written word was of little use too. Most of the texts were in Latin just like the writings, and while learning a dead language had always been a future hobby she'd planned to partake in now was not the time. The few english or even Italian volumes were just like the scrawled texts-books, an endless supply of books, upon alchemy, magic, folklore. There was a whole text about the different kinds of stones best used for initiating curses and then a volume about the benefits to transmuting under the respective element.

With another deep sigh she finished her investigation upon putting the last book away... Not that she know why she was being so nice in helping this library remain organized. 

"Luminessants... Azoth... I don't know what any of that is really supposed to mean. Most of this is far beyond college level reading, and these books are ancient-their literally historic treasures even if their contents are questionable." Belle rationalized to the open air before glancing down to her pocket where the head of the straw doll stuck out as if it was along for the ride. "Just where on earth am I really? Honestly, I'd love to stay and read even silly nonsense like this if I wasn't you know... Kidnapped, but time is of the essence... Don't you agree?"

As insane as it sounded asking her new inanimate friend such a thing was doing wonders for her nerves. Inside her head she pretended it nodded happily which was honestly such a depressing thought she had to reach up a hand and hold her face for a moment. Once her embarrassment subsided and the harsh reality of her situation settled over her shoulders once more she moved to leave. Time-she was loosing precious seconds here if she hoped to find her parents before something possibly happened to them. 

Stepping back into the hallway Belle gazed about while rubbing at what portion of her arms was bare from the slight breeze slipping past the large window panes nearby. At least she hadn't completely run out of ground to cover while at the same time that was also the bane of her situation-this place was too huge for her comfort. At this point her parents could be held captive rooms and rooms away, and calling out for them didn't seem like the best idea as who knew who else that would alert. More troublesome thoughts like that lead to more questions building up in the beauty's weary mind while she continued down the long hall near coming to an end.

Why hadn't the maid looking woman reported her escape or tried to stop her? She'd been put in a cage after all-wasn't she a prisoner here or being held for ransom-or now property to be sold? And who was this 'master' expecting her? What was happening was almost like the setting of a dark victorian era novel gone extra horribly wrong her mind couldn't help but joke, only the thought of meeting this 'master' had a vile taste burning at the back of her tongue.

Such things weighing so heavily on her heart almost had Belle miss the odd sounds coming from the one way junction up ahead. However, she caught onto it as she raised her head and scrunched her brows into a perturbed expression.

Slowing her pace Belle paused to listen with one gloved hand brushing back some of her loose curls to better hear. The sounds were from around the corner somewhere for sure-the other way was a door clearly blocked by a small cage with... With a smear beneath it to which she didn't want to how it ended up there. Overall the more she listened to the somewhat distant sound seeming to be growing closer the more it sounded like someone...

It was like something-more so someone was being hit or struck.

Like a lighting bolt fear hurled its way into her mind at the soft guttural cries and harsh smacking sounds whizzing through the air. Between them she swore she heard low level curses before the broken cries covered them up entirely. Was some animal being abused or some person being tortured-what if it was her father or her mother? With that horrifying option her feet began to move of their own accord, launching her towards the hallway juncture in a matter of seconds where she turned to find herself ramming straight into something solid and-and-

Furry.

Immediately she was sent spiraling back from the force with her rear end hitting the floor harshly enough she had to let out her own cry of pain. The world went blurry for a moment too, her eyes watering from two ends of her body now suffering. Yet, it was as her bleary gaze wandered from her elegant boots upwards to see what she had just ran in... 

The first thing that filled her mind was how massive the figure was.

It was far taller than her or the unmoved woman she'd met before-near blocking the creaking chandelier over both their heads.

 Never had she seen anyone so formidable in stature alone, but Belle found her mouth slowly parting in awe and shock from this sight she could barely begin to hope to explain. While the soft snorting sounds were almost like one choking back tears she looked at the thick limbs of this... This thing-each covered in a layer of dark and light grey hair-no, more like fur. A set of dull looking claws adorned large hands nearly the size of her head while as her own head continued to trek up, forcing her to crane her neck all the way, she found the thing was looking back at her. Humanoid and yet not the creature ceased its sniffling and grew silent, studying her back with a pair of red eyes in an ape like face. Large pointed ears twitched beside its head before with a taut pull of its lips a set of sharp simian like teeth appeared from its large jaw. 

Belle remained statue like upon the floor from all of this, not sure if her reality was falling apart or if she truly was stuck in a bad dream she could not wake from. The large ape like thing on the other hand was starting to look excited for lack of a better term. Odd 'oohs' and animalistic grunting sounds began to bellow out from is broad chest while its limbs began to sway and lurch like an energy within was reaching past its boiling point.

The way it stared at her as if it found some great prize wasn't helping Belle in the slightest from feeling safe. No, she began to try and slowly scoot back on her bottom to put some distance between them.

The creature noticed to which it grew quiet, stilling in a manner that almost made it appear it was sad at her response. That only lasted a few moments before with a mighty bellow the monstrous creature began to holler and shriek as it danced about in place-shaking the walls and floors with its cumbersome weight. Such wild movements had Belle gasping, fearing being suddenly hit by its flung about limbs, but no, the thing looked like it had other things in mind with how it began to drool fat globules that pattered about the tiles.

_"GURLY-GURLY! HEE-HE-HEEE!"_

The human like words belting out of its chest startled Belle entirely.

Yet, she had no time to think about them in detail as the beast dropped to its knees with a loud 'thud', revealing red patches of fur on its back in the process. Belle barely had time to focus on this fact either with it crawling towards her, emitting those ape like sounds all the while it reached for one of her boots.

_"OOOH-OOHHHHHH-OH-"_

"S-Stop! Stay back!" Belle warned with the best threatening tone she could muster in spite of her voice near hoarse with horror. This did nothing to cease its actions from how it swiped at one of her boots, missing it about an inch which only made it laugh more. It dawned upon the beauty then that no amount of words was going to prevent it from doing so again, and like before it swiped at her with a deep gurgle of laughter, moving to do so for a third time even.

This time she was prepared for it.

Drawing back her leg she kicked out right, striking the thing square on the hand which had it letting out a horrible screech of pain and drawing back. The same sniffling sounds she heard before poured from its throat before it quickly turned on her. Both those red eyes bore into her with an angry glimmer that spoke it was more than hurt in the literal sense-like it was offended, no longer finding this quite funny. 

She hadn't wasted her opportunity though as she was already on her feet and with one push was hurling herself back down the hallway upon tottering legs. Behind her she could hear it rising up to jump up and down more in that frantic giddy fashion of it had displayed before. Then like an earthquake was occurring upon bounding steps that jolted the floor it boomed after her, no doubt giving chase to her utter horror.

To think she'd woken up to find her parents missing while trapped in a cage on the grounds of a sprawling castle... 

And now here she was... With a monster pursuing her.

For a moment Belle's footing slipped in her panic, near dropping her to the tiled ground and no doubt right in the path of the beast. Yet, she managed to keep up right as she used the momentum to swerve, knocking into a pillar overlooking the lower courtyard and narrowly missing another swipe from the thing's arm. The beast clocked its meaty paw into the stone however with a great 'thwack', emitting a cry of anguish that ripped overhead, shredding at Belle's pounding ears. Those looming steps stopped at least, giving Belle ample time to put some distance between them again as she scurried like a frightened mouse.

The door leading back to the staircase she'd found before was just a few feet away so she barreled through it and threw it closed behind her, only taking a split second to catch her breath.

Just as she feared the cry of that thing echoed faintly from behind that door, sounding both heart broken and enraged from the growl lacing it.

_"GURLY! PLAY! WE PLAY!"_

_"No-we don't!"_ Belle hissed in fury at the wooden door even if her game was all bark and no bite. There was no time to stand around though as she whirled to the door leading back to the odd bedroom she'd left open as she opted for it instead of heading downstairs. Going somewhere she was familar with was better than running into a possible dead end, and so she was flying back into the room with the door tugged closed firmly behind her. Standing pressed against it she listened to the not far off pounding steps of the ape like creature chasing after her again in hot pursuit.  

While she didn't want to face the facts she had to-if she didn't do something it would be upon her in a minute for sure.

If it did... If that thing caught her... She could barely imagine what would happen. Whatever it wanted was not good in the slightest-such might from that bulky form could snap her bones like twigs without much thought. 

Worst of all was she was starting to run out of places to... Well, run to. What the frightened young woman knew needed more than ever was somewhere to hide and fast! Swirling about Belle looked frantically, hoping to find just that in this quaint room that was now clearly so deceptive to actual cruelty of this world she found herself in. There wasn't much to hide behind on the lower landing, though the thought of going back outside and hiding in some shrubs or tree crossed her thoughts. That meant risking getting down those long winding stairs and not being spotted from above by the creature-no! She was going to be found at this rate any moment-

_"Quick! Under here!"_

The hushed voice calling out gave her no warning ahead of time which only startled Belle to the point she almost screamed.

Clamping her mouth shut with both hands she looked about for the source of the voice before realizing it had come not from around her but bellow her. It was then her blue eyes took notice of a sliver of boots hanging out from under the bed. How she hadn't noticed them before she hadn't the slightest clue! Yet, hearing the excited cry of the monster ring through just beyond the door she decided she had no option than to trust this strange instinct telling her to do as this new mysterious voice commanded.

Dropping to her knees she laid down flat on the ground, finding enough space beneath the bed to slip in if she did so on her belly. It was too dark for her to make out much of this other 'person' there, but she could make out their shape as she crawled forward, causing every muscle in her body to tense upon brushing against their form. As if uncaring an arm threw itself across her torso to pull her close to them which if she wasn't being chased by a monster she'd-she'd... Well, she wouldn't be in this predicament nor their arms would she?

Together both of them scrunched up their legs so they were not peeking out from beneath the bed, though in the process she could feel the person's chest to her back. There was little in softness there, leaving her to suspect she was feeling the firm planes of a man.

_"Walsh is not any good at hide and seek. I always win. Just stay quiet and wait. He won't find us-I promise."_

The stranger's voice certainly confused her on his gender a bit as he spoken again in another hurried whisper. His accent wasn't quite like anything she'd ever heard before either except she was sure she heard the hint of a Scottish brogue lacing its odd pitch. Her sputtering heart didn't help when she felt his warm breath ghost over her ear in the process, but unlike these other people and... Things, she didn't feel pure terror strike at her heart. Alone he sounded more sane than the rest of them so far-more human than the woman and definitely than the thing right outside the door.

Belle couldn't help but flinch back into the man behind her as that very door suddenly flew open inches from where they hid.

With a loud boom it slammed into the stone wall while the heavy bulking steps of this 'Walsh' made their way into the middle of the space shortly after. From where they laid there wasn't much they could see beyond the creature's feet, though Belle did see a few red droplets of what appeared to be blood spatter the ground as it moved. Those sounds from before-of something suffering... It definitely had to be this creature making them, but why? More importantly she should've been asking why she cared when it was evidently still hunting her from how it bellowed unhappily to the rafters above at loosing its 'prey'.

_"WHERE-IS-GURLY! GURLY!"_  

Though the creature turned about as if looking for her in a frantic manner Belle took a silent breath realizing it wasn't smart enough to figure out its target was just feet away. With a stomp of his heels the furry beast soon stormed out of the room, hollering out into the night sky from the balcony outside. It wasn't long before neither of the occupants hiding could hear Walsh as it had closed the door behind itself-a bizarre polite contrast to its otherwise animalistic and brute like mannerisms. However, Belle's savior hadn't let go of her even when the creature had done that. No, the man behind held her for about a minute or so more before the arm about pinning her down drew back as if she was scalding to the touch. 

"He's gone-he's probably gone to the kitchens where the maid is to whimper and cry. We can't stay here though, he'll be back-he won't stop until he finds you." The man spoke in a louder tone this time-his voice still so strange in its high pitched qualities, while he began to squirm and crawl towards the other opening under the bed, leaving her laying there stunned in the dark. Realizing she was doing nothing Belle blinked before squirming in a similar fashion to escape the claustrophobic confines. The man was already on his feet with his back turned to her by the time she was on her knees, and there she could only stare at his old fashioned cloak casted over him that looked to have seen better days. 

Everyone here... All their clothing was like that of centuries past yet just like before she took in the modern conveniences scattered about the room...

There were far more pressing matters to contemplate though as she stood there, clutching at one arm to steady herself. At first her voice felt lodged in her throat, but as she willed herself on Belle found the strength to speak after such a frightening situation she'd been in. 

"W-What is that thing-why was it chasing me?"

"Walsh doesn't know better I am afraid! It does not help when his owner encourages such behavior. It's never men he goes after-I can usually interact with him and end up fine, but it's always women that he looses control around. Except for the maid, but he learned his lesson the hard way there-master doesn't like his toys being played with." The man was quick to say, so quick in fact and with a note of humor in his whimsical childish voice as if it was just a normal casual fact and not an ounce as horrifying as it was for Belle whose hairs on the back of her neck prickled. "But there is more important matters to discuss-like how we are going to get you out of here."

All the while this bizarre stranger had spoken the beauty realized he did not move to turn and address her directly. No, as she began to move slightly closer-she didn't dare to approach entirely, she noticed him tense and avoid her so that she couldn't see anything past the edge of his drawn up hood. This certainly wasn't helping in the trust department as Belle's frown grew at such worrisome reactions. For now she could accept it as his last few words reignited her mind-he'd brought up a point that she was more interested in than anything else-well, perhaps not anything else. To be truthful even now she was horribly curious to him and most of all where her parents were in correlation to this nightmare. 

Yes, at this point she was sick of cowering and being forced into a corner so as Belle's hands dropped from her chest she used them to clench instead at the hem of her dress. 

"I-I have questions, and I want answers now!" 

Alongside her voice there was this sudden shift in the air around them that had the man moved to almost spare at glance at her before abruptly turned back. The action left Belle only a flicker of... She wasn't sure if she imagined it or not, but his skin... It almost seemed to glimmer in the second she saw it, but perhaps that was the lighting playing tricks on her. 

Shaking such things off she took another step forward while the hearth nearby crackled and spat softly. "W... Who are you? Why is that thing chasing me? And most importantly where are my parents and where am I? I know they are here-I was with them last in a car, and then-and then... I don't remember what happened exactly, but they have to be here! We were together before I woke up in that awful room outside, and given my treatment so far they might... They might really need my help!" 

As if she was now the massive monstrous being to fear the man hunched around himself and crouched some, leaving Belle to stare in shock by such panicked behavior. There was very little room in her heart right now for spare compassion given what was going on, yet... This sight had her heart lurching for this man she couldn't even get a good look at. However, she had no time to try and a new approach as the man emitted a nervous tittering sound that had her worrying on the 'human' nature of her supposed 'savior'. Abruptly he stood back up to full height, putting more distance between them as he staggered down from the landing towards the small sitting area.  

"There is no time-I am already in trouble helping you, so I need to get you out of here before they know what I am up to." He spoke rapidly, followed with an eerie giggle bursting forth as if of its own free will. Stepping back from him Belle's gaze jumped from him to his arms that while mostly obscured were moving about, seeming to be flicking and fluttering as if willing something though there was nothing at all within reach of his hands. "The front gate-it's not locked, because I tricked him! It was Walsh's job, but I gave him a fake key. Of course he wouldn't notice such a thing and thought he locked the gate, so you need to get there-that's our only hope for your escape."

His oddities and unnerving actions man were almost forgiven and overlooked with that last claim. The gate-she could get out there, right now? That had her skipping down the steps from the landing while he in return only moved more towards the door that Walsh had not left through long ago. Just how long that creature would be distracted from coming back this way she didn't know, and she didn't want to be here either to find out.

"But how do I get there? Are you not going to take me there?" Belle wasn't a fool to think that just this fact alone he'd claimed-she had no proof it was true either, would get her any closer than she was to her freedom. The accusation in her tone seemed to make the man hunch again while Belle went on, her heart thudding into her chest from the words that she nearly choked upon. "And-again my-my parents! I am not going to leave here without them-no matter what you say!"

"No... I can't go with you-I can't go... He's... He's going to call for me you see, and when he finds out what I have done... Well, I won't see tomorrow, but even that will buy you time." Such an alarming thing was said so swiftly that Belle had to reel back in shock as if she'd been slapped instead. Wouldn't see tomorrow? How-how could someone talk about dying so easily-and why! Why was this man apparently going to throw away his own life just so she could get out of this place? The fact he'd ignored her questions for the most part again went unnoticed with this terrifying impact of such a thing-that this was now not just about kidnapping or missing loved ones, but life and death hanging by a thread...

A small startled gasp was torn from Belle's throat when a cloaked arm suddenly stopped fidgeting and shot forward, pointing past her to the door next to the bed. There her gaze followed after his gloved digit while the man's breathing picked up alongside her own. "There is a small study not far from here that the witch uses on occasion-you must get there. Inside amongst the research there should be a map of the main portion of the castle located inside that will help you in order to get to the gate. Wait-yes, yes, I can't forget-if you come across any golems impeding your path you-"

"What-golems? Are you meaning anthropomorphic beings made from mud or inanimate material?" Belle exclaimed perhaps a bit too loudly, having been taken even further back that now something as insane as a mythological created being was being brought into this equation.

Sure there was an ape like monster chasing her and this place was full of signs of the belief of old sorcery and the like, but this... This was... 

Her response seemed to stun him a bit too, having silenced this odd man who moved ever so slightly again that she managed to see one of his eyes peering at her from the shadow of his hood.

 A eye with an overly large odd looking iris that nearly almost seemed to glow in an unnatural way.

Just as quickly he turned again, baring him from her sight though something in her suddenly felt... Calmer than she had before. While the beast 'Walsh' had eyes that expressed no train of thought she could hope to understand and the woman from before eyes that held the barest spark of life his... His had spoken volumes for only a fraction of a second. There had been emotions she knew well enough-of fear, and worry, and even a bit of something she now felt too... Awe. Such romantic unimportant thoughts should have been disregarded immediately-which Belle tried to do, but her thudding heart spoke a different story.

It seemed this momentary connection affected this strange figure too who lowered his arm before speaking in a lower almost more... 'Normal' sounding voice. "It is just as it sounds, and you have to believe me if you want to get out of here. You have no choice. This world-it is not like the one you know... It's..."

Then in a flurry of a red cloak he was moving about sporadically again, forcing Belle to follow after around a high back chair and the clock ticking ever so diligently away. 

"Nyeh-nyeh! There are special typewriters about the castle, oh, you'll need one that says EMETH for the golem-remember that. EMETH. It is very... Very... _Im-por-tant."_ A dark gloved finger rose up with a flourish high into the air on that note-one Belle made sure she took mental note of-it certainly wasn't an easy word to forget. "It is the golem's name which means it will make it do as you command, but only through the plates-and only in limited actions. From there as I mentioned before you can use the map to navigate your way to the main floor and get you to the entrance lobby which in turn... The gate."

Even while her 'savior' kept dancing about almost, drawing himself back to the door once more, the beauty stopped in place with one hand subconsciously drawn to her pocket where the straw doll was tucked neatly away. There was only one thing about this so far that continued to plague her thoughts in an endless barrage she couldn't ignore. It took the man a moment to realize the eager puppy following at his heels had strayed, causing him to titter again and grasp at his kneading hands like he expected something awful to come to light.

"Why are you helping me... You said you're not going to see tomorrow, so why help me if it gets you killed?" 

Her voice was far softer than she expected it to be, and between the crackle of a healthy fire and clock those words felt absurd. Like a chain reaction the man's fidgeting stopped altogether at it too. For a moment she wondered if she broke him or if she reached out and grabbed for that cloak it would suddenly fall to the floor and reveal no one there. Then there was a soft impish giggle again that had her heart shattering in her chest at the horrible nature of this world she'd woken up into. Broken... She thought she'd broken him, but it was becoming apparent that he had to be already.

_"Go... Go Miss French, and pray once you get past that gate do not come back. Run."_ The warning fell out as a hissed whisper that had her skin prickling with dread at the thought of failing.  _"Run as fast and far as possible, do not stop. They can not catch you-they must not catch you-I won't let them... Child of Azoth."_

Then just like that the cloaked man was drawing open that door which he flew through, leaving behind Belle who was stuck in place and lost for words. Even though her body moved on autopilot to chase after him she ran to the door just as it closed in her face, shutting with a clear 'click' of the knob. Part of her begged for her to rip it open and go after this man-this one person in this place who seemed to genuinely wish to help her. Such a drive was so powerful it was a miracle that she just withdrew and choked back the emotions tearing at her heart. She... She didn't even know him at all-she didn't even know his name or who he was or why he was doing this, and yet he was helping her and going to...

To die for her sake.

What was this place... This place where old and modern met-where horror and normality walked hand in hand... What was one to think when one woke in a cage barren to then be offered fine clothes that they wouldn't even need in the first place if not... If not...

"Wait... Please, don't leave me to do this on my own... I'm scared-I don't know what to do... Mother... Father..."

The truth slipped out so easily then as Belle stood there alone in that room whose warmth had all been sucked dry with this new isolation. While her limbs were finally starting to quake as the pressure of everything collapsing on top of her she somehow remained upright. Everything... Everything was spinning out of control-out of her grasp, spinning into a mad nonsensical reality of terror she couldn't have imagined now ever being able to form in her darkest nightmares. To think she'd just been hours ago driving with her mother and father on what should have been one of the greatest days of her life... Everything had been perfect-her hopes and dreams right within reach... Her loved ones-her future-her own very life were now instead... 

A sound ringing through out the room tore Belle from the panic attack that had almost consumed her as she raised her head, craning it towards the source on her left. 

There in corner the grandfather clock chimed that an hour had past-its deep notes calling out to tell all who inhabited this... This...

This demented hell. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With her strange new allies words ringing in her mind Belle attempts to find a castle map in order to make her escape to the entrance of the strange castle she has ended up in. However, fact and fiction collide as she uncovers that this world is much more deranged than it seems, especially when she crosses paths with one wicked occupant.

Belle... Her name was Belle.

Such a name... It was more than befitting considering its meaning-never had he seen a human more lovely or fair than the one splayed out before him. Every inch of her was created as if with the upmost care by the hands of some force that did not dwell in hellish forsaken places like this. As he continued to look upon the ethereal creature he knew the act was sinful given her current state, yet he could not pull his eyes away from her for a moment. From head to toe she was utter perfection-such a sharp contrast to him and this ugly world she'd ended up in. Even then there was still one thing that broke the enchantment of her physical form... It was an oddity much liker her presence, for it had caught his eye while he sat there on his heels, breathing gently under the waning evening light streaming in from above.

Upon her left shoulder blade was a curious scar... No. At first glance one could assume it was that, but he knew scars well enough to be able to the difference, and this mark upon her was more so a birthmark than anything else. Leaning closer he almost pressed his face against the cold bars of the cage housing her only to hang back an inch or two from doing so. The mark was shaped in an interesting manner-one he felt was hard to describe while another part of him swore he'd once seen it before somewhere he couldn't place. There was a main line with two lesser lines jutting out, each end seeming to be pebbled with dots-almost like a tree branch in his opinion... All the more curious he wondered at it further-did this mark raise up against her skin or was it flat and smooth? Was it merely a part of her so unlike the many disfigured bumpy marks riddling his body?

More so what would it be like to... To touch it-to feel such warmth and softness beneath his finger tips?

His somewhat strangled breathing picked up alongside the beat of his heart which was now rattling in his chest like crazy. A shaky hand drew forth from this growing urge, reaching out through the bars where it slipped past without a hitch towards the unknowing beauty. Thanks to his eyes being better suited for the dark corners like this very room he could make out her shivering in her unconsciousness, no doubt she had to be more than cold naked like she was. With a sharp shadow casted over her now his hand was only a few inches from the ivory skin of her shoulder baring that captivating faint impression.

Perhaps, if he just reached a little more... Just one... Small... Touch...

It was then in the air he could sense it, breathing in he could taste a noticeable alluring force that caused him to gasp from the sensation of her... Her...

_Azoth._

Pure, powerful, untapped, essence...

To think this beautiful creature was so full and ripe with such a powerful energy... An energy his body sorely lacked as the falsehood brimming in his veins was nothing like that which burned so bright in her. No wonder he had been drawn to this place regardless of the many warnings he'd received stating his punishment for doing so. Like a moth to the flame his nature nor form could resist the call of that which was etched in want from his every cell, but she... She did not 'own' him'-he was bound to servitude to another. Yet, he'd also never felt this tug to anyone before who carried their own well of tainted Azoth, and now he couldn't help but... She... She was... He was...

_"Belle... Beauty... Mistress... True ruler... Yes... You are... Aren't you? I do not know how-but you must be..."_  The whispers fell from his tongue without his knowing as his wicked hand trembled from the longing to touch-

Yet, he stopped there, curling his fingers into a fist as his whole body began to quake from reasons beyond the cold nipping at his disgusting flesh. After all that had happened and all that had been done to this innocent woman-what was to come, she didn't need to be pawed at by anyone, especially not a beast like himself. The mere thought now of his filthy hands upon such a being had him recoiling further from the cage though he didn't move to stand up and flee like part of him was pleading to. No, he remained hunched upon the tips of his old boots, breathing heavily in her aura while looking upon her soft face lost to dreams he could only hope were better than her reality. 

Why had he come here again... Azoth or not... What was he hoping to achieve seeing this caged bird not so different now from himself?

It wasn't like he could do anything for her for starters. Any idea of doing so was a foolish notion that needed to be nipped in the bud before it could spread like a wild fire through his finicky mind. What was happening was unfair and cruel beyond all measures, and oh, he wished he could just free her-see her out of this place and back to a world he'd never get to know... But, her life had been destined to this place if just by the relentless hunger of its master who would never stop until he got what he wanted.

Master... The title of that man drew itself forth in his mind, but he dared not speak it in fear of any moment he or one of his other servants or worse...  _Him_ , would come strolling in and finding the castle's 'filth' getting caught up in something he was not meant to. Sure enough he wasn't suppose to be here-he was supposed to be tending to his duties in the castle far from this place-left to crawl about in the shadows where he hopefully wouldn't get caught by that drunken bastard who was always in the mood for beating him or that awful witch so keen on tormenting him, Walsh, and the maid. Without a doubt if he was found here he'd be strung out in the courtyard and left a bloody mess for the birds to pick at until they thought he'd suffered enough...

Or until he died there-who knew.

Compassion wasn't a virtue his master had in plenty as clearly seen by this caged woman whose every sense of life had been torn from her without a care.

_"A cage-a cage-you and I are both in a cage-one with bars and one with walls, but your fate... It will be worse than mine... So worse... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."_

His deranged whisperings stopped there as his peculiar voice choked up, leaving the room silent once more save for the woman's slow breathing. Despite having no doubt suffered some whiplash from this... 'Wreck'-he'd overheard in a passing conversation he'd not been privy to, the one called Belle looked overall at peace in her sleep. For her life had at least had some happiness to it if only for a couple decades or so-perhaps those memories would give her the strength to hold onto her sanity in this castle that robbed everyone of it. Blinking his large eyes his breathing finally slowed to a less frantic pace as he hoped this to be true. Unlike her he had no such things to fall back onto when he began to fear this massive monolith and its towering walls were too much to bear with.

Even now he still couldn't recollect anything before he'd-

Suddenly without warning the beautiful creature in the cage rolled over in her sleep, causing him to emit a faint gasp as he fell back on his rear end.

Fearing she was awake the man grasped at his cloak hood and drew it over his face-if she saw him he didn't think he could manage to endure her screams. However, draped in darkness with wide alien eyes he watched her face remain soft if just a bit more terse from how she curled closer to herself to retain better heat. This movement left much of her body visible to him in the thinning beams of sunlight. Rich auburn curls laid splayed out from about her face like a radiant fiery halo, drawing his eyes then to her neck and tantalizing collar bones before they fell bellow to a pair of soft supple breasts perked from the cold. Her nipples were rosy and alert which was a sight that stirred in him a desire that was for more than just the closeness of her Azoth-a type of closeness he'd been bereft his entire existence.

Unable to help himself his throat bobbed as his gaze pinned itself there, leaving him to imagine how they must feel in the hands of a normal man. Those lips of hers he could see curling up as her lover cupped her gently, and he was sure her laugh had to just be as sweet as her form while they trailed her breasts with teasing kisses. Perhaps she would look down at them with adoration in her eyes or a playful spark harbored there... Yes, someone like her must have a spirt strong, determined, and yet kind, especially to the one she shared her body and soul with...

After all she was an idol to be worshiped, and yes-he would praise every inch of her, gently tracing her glorious curves while she willfully pressed herself into his mottled palms-softly crying out his name-

_'Rumplestiltskin-'_

_"No-no! NO!"_ He silently snapped at himself then, reaching up with both his hands to hold his head as if hoping to rip free such greedy lustful thoughts. When they did not abate he drew back one hand and hit himself harshly in the temple over and over until he could tell at one point he'd broken through his thick skin as a warm liquid dripped down his knuckles. The pain was welcomed though, drawing him back to reality and not such wishful sick dreams he should not impose with this innocent being.

It was as he looked at his raw knuckles covered in his own blood that his mouth pulled back into a pained sneer, having to fight the urge to clean up the mess with his tongue.

_"I-I am not an animal-I am not like them either-I am not-I am not-I am not... I would never take such a thing-never force-no-no... But... I... I have done worse-I am no better..."_ As his whispering died for a moment he set his hands on the ground and crawled on all fours-like the 'beast' he knew himself to truly be, to a corner of the room where a burlap bag sat. The cloak about him dragged on the floor as he reached it, though his heart stirred at feeling him starting to drift away from the source of Azoth filling the room. It was only a reminder of how much he did not deserve to be near her as he hissed into the open air faintly.  _"How many women and men have you watched suffer to the fate of this place? Oh yes, you've sat back and watched so many fall to the whims of your master and the like-filthy little creature-filthy-disgusting-dirty serpent watching from the shadows-so fearful-coward-selfish filthy coward... Yes, you are like them already-nyeh-nyeh..."_

Facing his monstrosity helped him in cooling his mind and his body's physical desires to do what he'd initially came here to do. Upon reaching into the bag he carefully drew out the only thing he could offer this woman called 'Belle' despite how she deserved so much better. The smooth silk sheet pooled about his hands, leaving him to marvel at how soft it was to the touch. Again he couldn't help but give into his urge as he lifted it to his face to press against his rough cheek, and for a few moments crouched there he allowed himself to pretend it was the touch of another-of someone gentle and tender willing to gift an unworthy creature such as him that precious gift. A pair of blue eyes filled his vision as he did so which caused him to tear himself away-the heat of before coming rolling back over him in thick waves.

Her eyes... He hadn't even seen them open, yet somehow he knew... They were blue like a wide clear sky without a cloud in sight.

Knowing he was lingering too long in this place for his or her own good he drew back to the cage, pulling the cloth in through the bars where he cautiously draped it about her barren body. Once she was covered from her neck to her toes he pulled away again like he'd soon burst into flame from staying too close. All he could hope was that when she woke she could at least feel part of what kindness his shriveled heart had imparted with this in spite of the cruelty this new prison wanted her to endure.

_"Rest beauty... You will need all the strength you can muster for what is to come."_ He ushered towards her on a low note before getting back up to his feet where his spine readjusted to the stance of a human being with a few loud pops. So far there was no indication when anyone would be back to come and fetch her as he stared down at her slumbering form-the lock prevented him from getting hopeful of her escaping on her own. Perhaps it at least meant she would get a good nights rest as terrible as it was to sleep in a cage... He knew that all too well from experience in his earlier days here.

Yet, standing there like a terrifying shade-an imposter of a human being, he saw it take place-the most wondrous sight he'd ever seen right before his eyes.

Laying there this Belle's lips turned up ever so slightly as she drew closer to herself with the sheet still concealing her form. Such a thing-so small and miniscule... A sudden pang rocked through his ribs which had one clawed hand reaching up and clenching at where he knew his heart resided beneath. Oh, he was loosing himself without a doubt-loosing himself to the allure of Azoth, but far more than that to the urge to submit and care for this young woman he'd only just found minutes ago. A word came to mind that terrified him to the core at what might be taking place. He'd read enough of the alchemic and sorcery tomes to know such a thing would be possible for those who wielded such power, but could such a thing be possible when she wasn't even conscious?

He... Was he automatically allowing himself to be subjugated-to bond to her essence that seemed almost to call out to him?

Regardless, he took a few steps back to try and free himself from this magic and power surging about them both though his mind had already begun to stir with treasonous thoughts against his current master.

_"I... I promise... I promise... If I can somehow-someway..."_ He spoke then while backing up near the stairwell leading back up to the main grounds fo the castle, his heel clipping against the stone. _"I will  get you out of here... I can't let them do this, n-not again, not anymore-not to you child of Azoth... Beauty-I'll give my life-to you-if you'll let me... Let me... S... Serve you... To the end..."_

With that vow spoken freely-a vow from a creature who knew the likelihood of him keeping it was nearly none, he turned and began his ascent up the stairs.

Moments later he found himself back outside where he breathed in the cool air that was a blessing in spite of the summer heat clinging to the earth. Already he could tell he needed to get to the gardens in order to feed with how her clinging Azoth had his mouth watering, and as horrible as it was his burning flesh between his thighs was demanding his own touch from observing such bared beauty. Grunting he ignored his physical wants-the more important matter in the moment was assisting this woman by insuring that she would not need to keep hiding beneath that sheet for much longer. Yes, with one look upon her form he already knew exactly what measurements he needed to ensure she would be draped in something far more comfortable, durable, as well as befitting her features for the long road ahead. Materials-tools-fabrics-his hole this side of the castle had plenty, and there he too could begin to sort out a means to ensure a route of escape for her...

After all, who here would suspect a cowering beast such as him to betray them all when he'd always ran from every encounter? 

Twisting his lanky fingers about at nothing with this growing plan he began to wander back through the courtyard, his features gleaming in the dying light that was almost blinding for him. It was strange knowing that this choice he was about to make would damn him to a painful death at the hands of those he'd served for decades upon decades. At the same time it was... It was almost exhilarating too. No matter what happened to him he could at least die with something of a clear conscious, and that very thought had his odd laughter ebbing from his throat thanks to the madness he knew addled him so. Even then one thing worried the man greatly, because a plan of this magnitude needed to succeed for a sake well beyond his own as a flash of blue eyes once more flittered through his mind.

How was she ever to be saved at this rate no matter what scheming he'd concoct... If the only help she could get was that of a monster?

Uncertain he continued on his path, approaching part of the wall near the gurgling fountain where be began to climb with the aid of old nooks and crannies from missing stone. More grunting drifted with the summer breeze as his spine and limbs shifted somewhat to help him in getting up past a closed window, leaving his shape looking more akin to a lizard scurrying to escape. Soon he was at the floor he could sneak back in from without being noticed, leaving a wisp of his cloak over the open windowsill before it slithered in after him.

All the while though he didn't know that something very precious to him had been left in that dark underground room in the process... Having fallen from his cloak in his distraction.

There the straw doll laid upon on the floor, forgotten, but not far from a beauty slumbering away in her metal cage.

—————

A few minutes ago wandering these decrepit halls hadn't been nearly as terrifying despite the fear she'd felt even then, but now...

Now it was taking all of Belle's willpower to press on every single step.

Yet, press on she did as she found herself back in the same winding corridor as before-the one with many locked doors, that small open library full of ancient information she was no longer sure was 'nonsensical', and the corner where she'd bumped straight into the threat surely stalking her at that very moment. This time, however, the beauty didn't bother with trying any of the doors she'd been unable to get into in her previous attempts. With new instructions she knew where she was headed had to be open to her or somehow accessible...

At least she hoped so.

As her steps echoed softly against the tiles layering the ground it was there her thoughts traveled back to the odd man who had saved her life-a subject they couldn't seem to stray from. There was a possibility he'd deceived her, but Belle's gut instinct had her ignoring the doubts. Considering how he could've left her to the hands of the creature named 'Walsh' without lifting a finger when instead he'd aided her in hiding and told her how to escape... It seemed rather unlikely. Of course he was odd and clearly abnormal in some way physically-she was no fool to think he'd hid his form from her for no reason-not that it mattered to her, but there was also something about him she felt that she could trust. Recalling his warnings and information Belle couldn't help but wonder if it was possible for her to escape with her parents and get back with help in time to save him too.

After all his life... He said it was on the line... Which wasn't helping that small part of her begging to go in search of him to prevent such a terrible fate. 

Walking past the open door to the library Belle frowned gently to herself upon hurried steps at how attached she was to a complete stranger. Perhaps it was the feeling of owing him a debt or her compassionate nature that was driving her to wanting to ensure his own safety so desperately despite how she had much more important things to focus on first... Like saving her own hide for example. The image of his eye though-of that unnatural looking pupil and oddly colored iris, so full of fear and a longing she could not quite place... Her heart begin to thump a faster tempo with little explanation. Lifting a hand to her chest once more Belle scolded the organ, fearing if it became too loud it would give away her location. 

"Focus Belle, you need to just focus on what he told you to do, and then... Maybe then you can get them out of here... Him and Mom and Dad..." Gritting her teeth Belle forced herself forward while the junction she'd first bumped into the creature was soon just a few yards away. Naturally her apprehension spiked, fearing that beast would somehow teleport and be there right around the corner when she got there, but luckily as she cautiously peered around the stone walls she found no one in the short hallway. With a soft sigh she came to a stop in order to figure out where on earth she should head first.

Despite having been given instructions it didn't make her course of action any easier or clearer. The cloaked man had mentioned she would need to find the castle map in order to get to the entrance on her own which should be in a 'lab' of some kind, and in her way would be possible... 'Golems', that she would have to maneuver around with the help of plates from some sort of... Typewriter?

"Now if I was a strange typewriter where would I be? I suppose at least this 'golem' will be easier to find, right?" Belle paused to ask out loud to herself in a low tone before glancing down to her pocket where the straw doll peeked out from.

Of course the doll didn't respond, only making the young woman already feeling as if she was loosing her mind more worried about her mental stability.

So far there didn't look to be much in the way of options for her though considering her only other route was...

Looking over to the door set in the wall she found in the dim light from above that it was indeed still blocked by a heavy looking cage-what was the deal with this place and such things? With a glance she assumed it was possible she was strong enough to move it on her own as it seemed someone else had put it there for a reason, though what the dried blood beneath had her recoiling somewhat. For now she decided going down the hallway was far easier as there was also the chance she didn't even need to go in that room, hopefully. Besides, she needed to save every ounce of strength she could if she wanted to make it out of here along with find her parents.

So with that she continued in a hurried pace, hustling towards the end of that short lived hall that seemed to only have one door at the far back. At the end hanging above she took in a large oil painting depicting an angelic figure that her eyes couldn't tear themselves away from for a few moments. The heavenly imagery done by such a skilled hand was not befitting this ramshackle environment so dark and devoid that she had to scoff before grabbing for the door knob. Half expecting it to be locked she was a bit surprised as it open without a hitch, allowing her quickly inside.

Though to say she was eager for the sight she found within would be a complete and utter lie.

Straight away the room was a hard contrast to all she'd seen so far, for while the outside of the castle and few areas she'd explored showed aged this one looked to have been abandoned for decades-maybe a century entirely. Investigating further into the crumbled cobweb riddled space she found an old fashioned birdcage with what looked to be the withered remains of its once occupant. Her nose scrunched up in disgust, pity, and horror at such a poor creature meeting such a grisly painful end-one seeming not too off from her own at this rate. With that terrible recollection she remembered what was at stake, and so she moved about the dilapidated remains of a grand chandelier rusting in the middle of the room in search of anything of use. For the most part the place was empty with rubble littering the floor... However, there was on one exception-a lonely looking desk half falling apart and tucked away in the back of the room.

Upon approaching the desk Belle found it was dust free compared to the other things while a fairly large object upon it caught her attention. At first glance it looked like a typewriter, but having used one when she was younger at her grandparents the beauty found it was different than a regular model. Its unique peculiarities had her insatiable fascination come back into play when she knew she should've been more focused on simply using it to aid in her escape.

With caution her hands drifted towards the device, her fingertips tracing the keypads which stuck up in the typical alphabetical pattern modern day computers and laptops used. There were a few extra keys for letters not normally found on a keyboard, but what was more interesting was the slot on top. There was no way a sheet of paper would fit the small hole, not to mention there was a continuous tread seeming to run from the bottom to the compartment like a conveyor belt of sorts. Blinking a bit she frowned again at realizing she was wasting precious time wondering how anyone built such thing or how it worked. Right! She needed to simply get to making the plate she'd been forewarned about that she might need, but now that she thought about it...

Oh no... What... What was that name he'd told her to type again?

"Of all the things to loose track of... What was it... What was it? He told you just not long ago!" Belle mumbled to herself in building frustration that she felt would soon burst forth in fiery waves from her small form. The man had specifically told her that the name was very 'im-por-tant'-so how on earth could she let herself forget it just like that! Fear-of course, hadn't helped her mind retain the information very well, not to mention her near panic attack a while ago had slowed her down considerably...

Left to grumble at this point the young woman just rapid fire tried to recall the name out loud, keeping her voice at a low volume just incase anyone or anything was out nearby lingering in the hall. Unconsciously while she did so she reached for the doll in her pocket, holding tight onto its straw husk as if seeking some aid. The weight of it in her grasp was a comfort, for some unexplainable reason the thing did put her at ease. Yet, far too busy talking to herself she didn't hear nor notice the soft crackles of straw limbs wiggling or the faint golden glow that shimmered across it from the thread holding it together. Stuck there in place using every ounce of brain power she wracked her memories for the possible answer to the point that everything else was blocked out entirely.

Think... Think... What was it-what was it-he'd told you-that man-he'd-he said-

_'-EMETH-'_

Belle felt alarm spark in her heart as that single word sounded like it was spoken by another while at the same time merely projected into her thoughts. Whipping herself around the young woman looked about only to find no one else nearby-even in the thick shadows of the room she stared deeply into she couldn't make out anyone lurking. Weirdest part of all was that voice had... It had sounded exactly like that man in the ragged cloak, but there was no way he had! He was off somewhere else... There was no way he was stalking her instead of directly helping her-there couldn't be, right?

Uncertain if her mind had just momentarily snapped due to the situation or if that was the case she brushed it aside and let go of the straw doll in order to reach for the typewriter.

"E... M... E... T... H..." She said rather slowly as she typed the specific keys, her voice breaking the silence alongside the light metallic clacking. "At least that is how I hope it's spelled."

Seeming to be done the young woman looked a bit puzzled at how to finish before she simply reached for the enter button key and gave it a good tap-

With an abrupt great 'pop' a piece of metal shot up right after, starling Belle to the point that she took a hesitant step back.

After a few seconds waiting for anything else to happen-just incase, she drew closer to the plate to test if it was safe to take. It was room temperature-at least what she could tell from her gloves, not burning hot in the least bit from any kind of press that put the letters into it. With that Belle snagged the freshly etched 'EMETH' plate and slipped it to her other pocket so she didn't crush the doll by accident. With that out of the way it was clear she was done now with this creepy room unless she needed more plates later on, so there the young woman pulled back, prepared to make a hasty retreat as the place gave her the willies.

However, as she began to move to the door she caught glimpse of a piece of paper tucked under a large ink pot nearby on the table.

Looking closer she realized it was a note if a bit crinkled, but it also appeared like it had been left for someone specific to find. Slipping it free with a small tug Belle was not completely surprised to discover it was written in english as she took in how the writers hand had a steady almost mechanical like precision with every scrawled letter. What was more interesting was just what was written there, causing her eyes to flick back and forth while she began to read.

_'Rumplestiltskin, the master has new duties he requires of you for the new few weeks. He will be expecting a new guest here soon in which we must prepare for their arrival. This one is special and in no way are you to interact with them when they do arrive. When they do you will be required to seclude yourself to the second wing of the castle to manage the greenhouses and tend to the mandragora garden. You will not be allowed to leave until the master deems fit, and if you do the punishment will be severe. The numerous chores you must do before that time comes must be completed or else you will also be punished.'_

"Rum-ple-stilt-skin... Who is that?" The strange name fell off Belle's accented tongue in a clunky manner as she paused from reading. Overall her mind puzzled at to whom exactly this note was addressed as she was uncertain of how many people resided in this castle given how so few she'd bumped into... One not even 'human'. Instantly though her mind thought of 'him', causing her grasp about the paper to tighten at the possibility. "Could it be that man? Rumplestiltskin... Interesting name, and if it is him... It seems he's not treated very kindly here either with all this talk of punishment."

The more the quick witted beauty thought about it the more it made sense it was addressed to her supposed cohort in her escape. Given how he spoke-despite how erratic his speech was, the cloaked man seemed to know the place clearly well, and having been in charge of the gate key that meant he had some level of position here. The biggest thing that confused her about it all had her pattering heart lurching in her chest once more. If that was the case-if he was a servant or something of the like, then why was he turning his back on his employer like this? Why was he going this far to help her when his punishment for doing so would be this serve-death? Of course Belle's innate instinct knew there was much more beneath the surface of this situation, causing her to hope that in time she could better understand him as well as her purpose for being brought to this twisted place.

And then there was... This 'Azoth' everything and everyone kept mentioning-she still didn't know what 'Child of Azoth' meant.

Moving on for now she continued to read the last portion of the note only to find it increasing in dreadful content that involved none other than this 'guest' she could assume was herself.

_'Alongside your typical duties you are to clear the prep room for when our new occupant arrives where she will be housed at first to be checked over. You are also to provide the necessary plates the master has requested in the list provided. The master is preparing the mansion for once his guest is acclimated to her new home. The security measures will need to all be set before then to ensure she does not escape if acclimation does not occur. Walsh is also overtaking locking the gate from now on as requested by our master. You will hand over the key to him as soon as possible least also face punishment.'_

While fresh horror crawled over Belle's pebbled flesh she was too caught up in the scribbled words to notice the door to the room starting to slowly close until-

**_'SLAM!'_**

Without any warning the sound of a door forcefully shutting itself tore through the air, causing the beauty to jump several inches off the ground.

Whirling around in a flurry of her dress skirts she saw the door to the room was now closed when she knew she'd left it open all this time. The sight had her heart rocketing away further in her chest while panic flooded her veins in an icy deluge. Fearing that perhaps she'd been found-and worse off locked in, Belle rushed around the fallen chandelier to the door in a desperate hope to stop that from happening. Without hesitating she reached out a hand and grasp at the door knob, finding it give way under her hand to which she let out a near sob like sound of relief. That didn't mean she was out of the clear yet, for who knew what or who could be lurking on just the other side...

After scrounging up enough bravery to peek around the doorframe she found no shadow running away from the room in devious delight at frightening her nor anyone lingering behind a wall waiting for her reaction. Most of all she did not see Walsh and his great fangs gleefully staring her down. Feeling sweat pepper her brow as her heart began to slow down Belle was left to take in a few deep breaths to calm her nerves-what few she had left. Whatever had just occurred she hoped had just been some freakish accident and nothing more.

Yet, in the air... She could almost feel this... 'Pressure' of some kind-an unexplainable sensation she'd only felt a few times previous in her life.

"I must be loosing my mind, or maybe this place is haunted by more than just insane creatures and individuals. I don't want to stay around to find out..."

With that thought she hurried out of that room as quick and quietly as she possible, wandering back down that narrow short hallway. At this point she wanted no reason to come back this way, however, where she was left to go next was somewhere she was not keen on entering either. Back in that small space the beauty stood there once more facing the blocked door held in place by the remnants of a rather unpleasant looking cage. It was evident more than ever someone had set that there to keep someone out, but why not merely lock a door instead? Perhaps this had to do with this 'Walsh' who seemed to have free reign wandering this place for whatever reason.

More than thankful for gloves at this point Belle moved towards the cage, giving one last glance around just to be sure the coast was clear before getting down on her knees to try her luck at budging it.

Soft labored grunts soon filled the air as she pushed against the heavy pile of metal, moving it painfully slow inch by inch, exerting herself a bit in the process. While reading books was wonderful for improving her intelligence and her mind's longevity she was starting to regret a bit not being as physically active in school. Well, at least moving heavy plants in her parent's floral shop gave her something to fall back on. Sure enough though there was more of that crusted red smear beneath the cage when she shoved the blasted thing far enough it was out of the direct way of the door. Standing back up straight she did her best not to look at it before turning to the last possible exit on this floor... It just had to be this 'lab' that the man mentioned she needed to find.

Under her fingers the knob gave way, signaling the door was unlocked, before she opened it with a hesitant push.

There was less light in here than she expected, but when Belle wandered in with eyes flickering about warily she found her curiosity increasing ten fold at the fantasy like setting set all around her.

First off she found the room was warm-very warm, and the reason for that was a hot hearth running in the back where its dancing flames casted flickering shadows all around even though a lightbulb burned dimly overhead. From where she stood she could see a big cauldron hanging in the fire with something bubbling inside, something she'd not draw too close to as a safety precaution. Walking further in Belle took in all the various pieces of equipment scattered about on wood tables and work benches, filling the place to the brim it seemed. Some of it she'd seen plenty enough before in the labs at her science class during high school and then there were some some vials, tubes, and other contraption that were too bizarre to better put into words. Boughs of drying herbs hung from the ceiling not far from her head while shelves housed books, tools, and jars packed to the brim with ingredients-many of them rather... Morbid things. One in particular housed the husks of dried mice and another looked to be a container of entrails, causing another grimace to settle about her face.

'This all of this is so old, but most of it looks to be still in use and running... The question is what for though?' Belle thought to herself before she turned about to one wall to gather her thoughts.

Altogether the place was like a mishmash of science, alchemy, and old time sorcery being wound together into an image that was fascinating and a bit frightening all at once. These people who lived here really had to believe in the stuff, and at this point Belle was starting to wonder if everything she knew about the world held true. Magic... Alchemy... Could it be that it was real, and these people lived here practicing such arts? It still sounded absurd, but having seen some unbelievable things so far she wasn't about to brush it under the rug.

Standing in place for a moment longer a part of the inquisitive creature longed to delve into such things while another quickly tugged at her thoughts to remind her of her goal. A map-there was suppose to be a map here somewhere, or at least what she recollected the odd man had said. With her hope starting to spark once more the beauty turned about then to the desks, digging through parchment and papers to search for it. After a few minutes of this, leaving a bit of a mess in her wake, that spark began to dim down as nothing remotely like a castle sketch appeared. Up on the walls she began to look, wondering if it was framed or hung, though at first all she found was interesting paintings and charts depicting the human anatomy and other things of that nature. It was at one spot in particular upon one barren wall she noticed the markings of something once hanging there-something large, only be appearing missing from the impression left behind on the stone.

'He said... Could it be... Did they know I was coming, and they took it?' Belle's fair features twisted into a grimace as she knew her presence wasn't completely unknown-there was the dark haired woman who'd found her after all. Perhaps she'd voluntarily given the status of her whereabouts or had been forced to admit to seeing her wandering about unattended like she was. Thinking such a thing had Belle's eyes burning briefly before she chided herself for giving up so easily. Regardless of a map or not she was going to find the entrance to this place and find her parents! It was going to take a lot more than some beastly apish creature following her to make her cower and stop when she'd already come so far, even if she was terrified out of her mind to be honest.

With her decision settling back upon her the young woman lifted up her determined eyes up to the side where they landed upon a sight that nearly had her yelp.

Twisting in place she bumped her rear end into one table behind her, causing a few pieces of parchment to shift as well as a empty vial to roll across its surface. All that laid ignore as Belle stared in terror at the massive figure standing before her, thinking once more of Walsh and his monstrous disposition. How she'd not noticed it before in the fire light she had no clue, but as she continued to watch it with unblinking eyes she found her fear starting to drift away as the thing didn't move a single inch. Unlike the bellowing creature this thing was not covered in any form of fur-no, it looked to be made of some stone like material, not quite like a statue, but perhaps more like... Mud? The odd mass was such a strange thing to behold that she took a single step closer to inquisitively look it over.

Then it hit her like a freight train, causing her to gasp in awe.

The golem!

Belle had wondered if that odd man was just making such a thing up-he seemed a little... Unstable, but sure enough before her eyes the vaguely humanoid lump fit such a description. It had no prominent features of any kind besides the shape of a head, arms, and legs-it was a good foot or so taller than her too to the point she had to crane her head up to look at it all. In doing so her gaze caught a curious thing-the hint of something behind its large bulk. As if any moment it could come to life she skirted it to peer behind its back, finding just what she thought she saw. There in the shadows was a door-one that had once more been purposefully blocked to prevent intruders it seemed. Whoever used this room was intent on that, but Belle didn't feel quite guilty about barging in with her current predicament.

Stepping back before the golem she felt the weight of her pocket hitting her legs awkwardly, bringing her back to what she had been told to do.

There a twitch of a smile-to think she could do so in this situation, slathered her face as she took out the plate. Though rather smooth and featureless the golem did have an interesting shape in its chest-a slot like indent that she knew was what she needed. Uncertain of how it exactly worked she lifted one hand, finding it was open and then drew up the other to insert the piece of metal. Just like that the plate was sucked into the slot halfway in, ripped right her hands and somehow... Ingested, by the inanimate being. For a minute or so it simply stood there with no sound at all, making her set her hands upon her hips in minor irritation as she'd been told this would get it to do what she wanted.

Perhaps there was need of a verbal command? While it felt rather silly how she kept talking to inanimate things Belle fought off her blush and looked up at where she thought a face would be.

"Um... Could you... Please move? From out the door way I mean? I need to get through-"

Abruptly the soft sound of crinkling soil filled the air, her eyes popping wide open again as she watched the thing stir to life somehow.

As if it held no interest in her the golem simply stood to full height-no doubt if it fell on her she'd be crushed instantly, where it then turned and began to take a slow step forward in one direction. Its heavy weight shook the floor, rattling the equipment behind her and Belle herself a bit. After a measly few steps the massive amalgamation of dirt and mud came to a stop against a wall, bumping into a picture hanging there though it appeared to be content there which had her lifting a curious brow as the scene became rather... Underwhelming. Here these people had powerful beings the likes no one had seen and they were just using them as... As... Doorstoppers basically!

Feeling another sigh slip from her lips Belle just tucked back a few errant strands of hair behind her ears and neared the door. Wherever this new route led it had to be getting her at least closer to the entrance hall from what she could tell directional wise from where she started. Maybe along the way she'd meet up again with that odd man and get some answers out of him unlike before-if he was still alive... She hoped he very much was, but at this moment in time hope was about all she had to go on.

Yet, much like everything so far Belle was finding that her wishful thoughts kept falling asunder with this time being no different as a sudden sound began to drift into room.

Cocking her head, spilling her hair about her shoulders once more-she'd need to find something to die it up at some point, she stood and listened. At first it just sounded like the wind possibly picking up as there had been a bit of a breeze outside, but the more she listened the more it became clear that was not the case. There was a rhythmic vibration to it-one that began to pulse through the floor itself-the steady beat of... Footsteps.

Like the air had been sucked out of the room Belle found herself frozen in place.

In the distance sure enough the faint 'thuds' of something stomping down the hallway were drawing near-there could be only one culprit for such a commotion-

_"Oh no-it's him-Walsh..."_

The whisper was hardly audible to her own ears while the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end from this returning horror.

The golem moving-he must have heard it from not far off and was headed this way! Quickly then Belle looked around, hoping to find somewhere to hide as she frantically fluttered about only to discover there was no where that would work nor conceal her from his sight. Hiding in that room would be pointless anyways-since she'd moved the cage even a dumb brute would figure out someone had gotten inside and wander in looking for her. For once she wished she'd thought ahead regarding making such a hasty decision, yet she could do that later-time was of the essence as the giddy sounds of that furry abomination were hardly far off. 

Yes, those excited hollers echoing about had her heart pounding a wild beat within her chest in fear of the beast finding her.

Making up her mind Belle turned back to the recently freed door, attempting in the process to be as quiet as possible while opening it. Much to her frustration the blasted thing gave a low groan, yet she kept moving, creeping out into this new unexplored territory. Not forgetting to close it behind her to buy herself some time she did so slowly until the knob gently clicked beneath her hand. However, after whipping back around she felt another spike of fear leap into her chest, finding herself on another balcony of sorts that was missing railing though it appeared there were stairs leading down to the lower level. Realizing she was above the courtyard with the bench and well gave her some ground to better understand where she was in relation to the rest of the castle, but time! She was running out of time to simply stand there, stare, and figure things out!

Hurrying forward she turned to move down the hint of stairs she'd found only to come to a flailing halt as a horrible sight filled her vision.

A few ruined crumbles beneath her boot gave way, falling down to the grassy ground bellow that she herself nearly had met if not for her reflexes at the last minute.

The stairs... What the hell! Half of them were missing!

Uncertain now of what to do-there appeared no way to get to the ground safely bellow she panicked, realizing she'd made the worst choice possible. A dead end-she'd backed herself into a corner with no way out! Well, there was an option-one she was going to have to make as she could tell Walsh was not far off. In fact she could hear him just on the other side of that door, his eager guttural noises breaching the wooden slab hiding her from his sights... But not for long.

With only one thing she could think to do Belle got down on her knees and drew closer to the precarious edge. There was a chance this could go horribly wrong but without any other alternatives she turned around and took hold of the ledge with both hands, trying to lower herself over the side as safely as possible to land to the ground bellow. The withered stone was too smooth though, causing her grip to slip to which she nearly was sent sprawling down to the earth bellow.

At the last second her fingers managed to dig in just in time, holding her there though in a sense she was more or less hanging on...

Hanging on for dear life.

Immediately Belle began to regret this idea as did her arms which were straining against gravity and her own traitorous weight. The fall down bellow wouldn't break her limbs-she hoped so if she angled herself right, but if she did with Walsh so nearby she knew she'd be found! Almost bitting her tongue Belle dug her grip in, holding on with all her might to remain there while above she could hear that door burst open from a powerful force sending it slamming into the wall, enough so it reverberated to where she was. Pounding steps slapped against the balcony where all too quickly the shape of a lumbering shadow fell across the far wall.

_"GURLEY... WHERE IS YOU! PLAY-WANNA PLAY! HEHEEHEHH-"_ Walsh overhead gurgled out with a wheezy laugh, causing Belle's haggard breathing to hitch as she dared not want to give herself away.

Upon large feet the ape like beast drew near the decrepit ruin of stairs, causing the beauty to bite at her tongue further so she wouldn't make any loud sound. It was only with luck and how noisy he was being that her heavy breath was not heard. Seeming to be looking down in the gardens the creature didn't see the gloved fingers clinging on for dear life from the stairs, but as he began to sniff at the air she feared not sight but smell would give her away. Looking up though she could see a chimmy stack-no doubt from the hearth in the lab, billowing a dark cloud into the air-one that seemed to draw Walsh's attention with his rampant sniffing.

As he then turned around towards it, loudly huffing and pouting with fists flinging about, it reminded her far too much of a child not getting its way.

Even then she didn't miss seeing a glimpse of the creature's back-at least part of it, taking in from the dim light several vibrant red streaks slashed across that flesh and fur. They seemed to have dried, but there looked to be numerous marks, perhaps ones far older than the fresh ones swollen and crusted. While her own body was in evident distress it had to be nothing to what he felt-they looked incredibly painful that she didn't know how it coped like it was perfectly fine...

This creature-what its 'owner' did... It was no wonder it didn't know how to interact with anyone! With her eyes opened to its situation some what Belle better understood this thing. Whatever he was exactly he'd been clearly abused and probably had been his whole life. Despite fear and horror at what it was attempting to do the beauty felt a sliver of sympathy for it form in her heart.

_"GURLEY... GURLEY... I WANNA PLAY... I... I..."_ There Walsh hiccuped at the end of his pitiful plea-like he was crying, drawing her back to the present-not that her arms could forget. Sure enough Belle heard those soft odd animal like sobbing sounds heaving from its chest as he began to wander back in the direction of the lab door. While she certainly was starting to feel sorry for him that didn't mean she was naive enough to expect it to suddenly change its behavior if she approached. The man had hid her from it for a reason-this 'playing' would likely result in her bones being crushed or her being torn limb by limb if simply by accident in his excitement. No, she couldn't go near him-she had to hide as much as possible until she escaped!

When she could hear the sound of Walsh closing the door behind him Belle was barely hanging on, using the last ounce of her strength to hang there a little... While... Longer- 

When a few more moments had passed Belle's arms could no longer support her and so with a soft yelp her fingers slipped from the ruined stairs.

Hitting the ground rear end first saved her head from conking onto the dry earth, but her behind on the other hand was screaming in pain from taking the brunt of the landing. Forced to lay there to regain her stamina as well as mourn her aching backside as well as throbbing head she looked up to the dark night sky overhead. The lights here blotted out only a few stars, but they were still magnificent to behold even in such a place as this. In that moment her thoughts drifted from her own situation, pulling her to think of her how her parents were somewhere-even if captive, safe and possibly looking up at that same sky... Did they know that their child was alive? Or that she was out here looking for them? Maybe they were out there looking for her too, and that man-more than ever she wanted to find him as well-to repay him for his kindness if not only find his name in case the worst happened...

This peaceful moment lying there in the warm grass and soil had her feeling a tiny bit better before she sat herself up with a slight groan. After plucking a stray leaf from her hair she moved to stand up to which her body did rather grumpily as well as brushed off her blue dress as best she could. It was in doing so that up she looked over to the wall leading up to the balcony to wonder for a moment how on earth she'd ever get back up if she needed that other room... It was then she caught sight of gleaming metal in the outdoor lights lining one small portion of the wall.

A ladder...

Sure enough there was a rung ladder built into the wall, probably the most convenient and cheap way to replace an entire grand staircase... And it had been there the entire time.

"Typical." Belle muttered to none other than herself while unhappily rubbing at her sore backside.

As the young woman moved on to explore this new area she shortly found there wasn't much to study in the small courtyard, not that she had much time to do so either as the presence of Walsh still nearby was a danger. With a quick scan of her surroundings she took in the board covered well and the rotted bench not far off-both of them looking like they had seen better days. What was more interesting was the two doors just barely a few feet from one another on one wall leading back into the castle, and so she quietly creeped to one of them, minding her steps to not catch anything's attention. To her frustration the first door was locked, but with luck the second one was not as it gave a low groan much like every other door which didn't help her out in the long run.

Leaving behind the courtyard Belle realized in time she was wandering into somewhere completely new. So far she'd been unable to see this area on the third floor which had her gawking a bit while zigzagging around towering corners. A few crickets chirped into the night sky, bringing some sense of normality with it, though Belle found that sliver of comfort disappearing just as fast as it came.

Here the spacing and layout of the castle was proving to her to be more and more bizarre as she found at one far end a large gate-a closed one she had to add, even though the quarters here were not all that large. Overhead the sky was still open which allowed the night air to brush across her bare flesh. By far the most interesting thing here... Which wasn't saying much, was a corner pilled with metal barrels that were all overturned and left to rot with weeds set on overtaking them. With a glance they were a complete jump in time period to the old castle architecture, though nothing was written on them to explain their purpose nor origin. Ignoring them for now and seeing how the closed gate didn't have any openings large enough for her to crawl through Belle simply moved along the wall in search of another door.

Surely this couldn't be some real dead end she'd found herself in? Fearing just that the beauty bit at her lip unconsciously though soon enough her hand came across a piece of metal as it bumped into it. Conflicted on how to feel about this new door she'd uncovered Belle observed the simple hunk of wood before opening it slowly. Immediately she could tell this took her back indoors as it was far cooler inside than outside, yet, more importantly she found a few lights and candle light illuminating the room for her to see. It was completely inappropriate to be cracking any kind of joke, but with a bit of humor she had to huff a laugh at thinking what the electrical bill for this place must be.

Soon such amusing thoughts fell away when Belle looked up and took in the towering walls and the things they harbored.

Without a doubt this room had to be the most grand and beautiful out of everything she'd seen so far.

The high vaulted ceilings where one thing, but the instruments lining the edges of the room-the harp alone that was well more than triple her size... It was simply breathtaking. Why did such a place like this have to harbor such numerous incredible things? What history was tucked away to be forsaken and left to collect dust in such a manner like all the rare treasures here? The beauty wasn't certain, but it was a down right shame as she stared with lips slightly parted, studying the interesting pieces from a collection of hand crafted string instruments neatly hanging to a brass collection all lined up as if awaiting anyone to come and play them. Overhead she noticed there was a ledge of some kind-perhaps some overlooking balcony for people to watch performances down bellow? Regardless she couldn't linger in her amazement as much as she wanted to-she needed to figure out if there was any point to being here or another door to get her further into the castle.

Wandering further in she passed a table with couches and chairs around it as everything looked quite comfy to sit in, and heaven knows her backside longed for that. Unfortunately she had to pass that too despite how much a few minutes of rest was starting to sound really good. There was one corner of the place she passed by with more books and bookcases, surely textbooks on musical melodies, musical history, and other things of the like. However, the further she wandered into she began to make out a small end table and chair nestled in a dark nook, perhaps for someone to sit and play while working on compositions. There was something upon the table though-something small and slight that she almost overlooked it at first.

Luckily for her she didn't as she hovered nearby before reaching out to grab what she recognized as a...

A key!

Of course she had no idea where on earth it went in this labyrinth that seemed to have no end in sight, but a key opened the door to possibilities-literally and metaphorically. After snatching it Belle looked it over, finding it an ornate detailed piece of metal without with any distinct marks to say where it went. Deciding to pocket it for now she put it with the doll for safe keeping before looking more of the area over incase there was something else lying about. One question arose as she did so, for why would someone leave behind such a key here? That inquiry brought many others whirling back into her mind, especially regarding the note she'd read earlier, not that she knew who that was from. From its dark content it seemed she'd been taken captive and was meant to remain here in this place by the will of this 'master'... As horrible as it sounded, causing her skin to pebble further, she knew she was supposed to be locked away in the prep room except the lock had been undone...

Was it possible someone else besides that cloaked man was trying to help her-had undone that lock for her to escape? The maid didn't seem like a possibility, but she had brought her clothes-perhaps she'd disobeyed her master as well... Or maybe there was someone else she hadn't met yet?

Such curious things festered in the confused woman's mind where they bounced off each other in unanswered loose end. Standing there resting one hand on a bookshelf she took a moment to contemplate just in time to notice something... Peculiar rising through the stifling air. Belle paused when it dawned on her, leaving her to scrunch her brows together as she listened to the eerie sound building against the burning bulbs overhead and bit of a breeze howling past the doorway.

Yes, she could make it out clear now, but... What was that odd humming noise?

Turning around with a brow raised Belle glanced to the instruments and orchestral pieces only to find none of them moving of their own will nor playing any melody... Not that she honestly had been expecting them to. The sound wasn't like a song anyways or a melody-it was more like a higher pitched buzz or white noise to an extent. Knowing it couldn't be Walsh she moved back towards the table and chairs in the center of the room where she faced the doorway that it was definitely coming from. Like many times before fear began to lunge back up through out her body as she stood there, clutching at her gloved hands as that sound was growing closer, and closer...

Then to Belle's surprise in the dark doorway a small shape appeared.

Taken aback she stared in bafflement as what appeared to be a sphere of light slowly floated into the room as if by more than just by mere accident. Through her astonishment Belle figured it was about the size of a softball, and glowing a pure white in the middle with faded hues of blue and pink lining its fuzzy edges. Such a thing-such a thing that seemed impossible to comprehend, had her smiling for whatever reason. It reminded her of the stories of 'ghost orbs' one could read in occult or unexplained science magazines where people saw circular shapes drifting over graveyards in an eerie manner. However, this didn't seem ominous at all as the bright light turned about in a spinning motion whimsically.

The light... It was beautiful... So unnatural and yet so brilliant floating about like a specter that she couldn't take her eyes off it... Nor her mind...

Drawn towards the sphere she pondered if it could understand words at all, but as she got closer she saw it was also floating closer to her. It wasn't until it was too late that Belle's instinct kicked in-an immediate warning for whatever reason stirred in her heart, telling her that this thing was not safe-she didn't even know what it was!

Yet, she already had a gloved hand upraised towards it to touch it-

And touch it she did.

The resulting contact between her and the floating sphere issued a deafening and large shock the second they touched-one that burst through the air and more importantly ripped through what felt like Belle's every fiber and molecule.

Like a switch her muscle gave away from how the blow seemed to shut down her nervous system, causing her eyes to roll back into her skull in the process. With nothing to hold her up as the light dissipated in a dying buzzing screech she fell flat on her face into the hard tiled floor bellow. The pain that instantly surged through her chin was almost nothing compared to the aftershocks washing over her body. Sputtering and coughing she was forced to spatter the floor with her saliva while the room spun and grew hazy. With her mind begging for her to do something in retaliation-anything to stop this overwhelming pain near pushing her to the point of passing out, her arms twitched uselessly at her sides... Unable to do a thing.

Of course her curiosity got her into this situation when she should have known better, but again-how was she to know that thing would implode like-like that!

Barely holding onto consciousness at this point Belle could only scream in pain within the confines of her head from how her throat spasmed, releasing only minute gurgling sounds. What was that thing... Why the hell did it hurt so bad when she touched it-it hurt-god-it hurt like nothing she'd ever felt before! Not her pounding head-nor her injury as a child-nothing-it had shocked her like nothing-of this world-

Wait... Shocked... This world... Hadn't she read something just not long ago, something similar to this?

With dawning understanding her lidded blue eyes managed to open wider while she laid upon the tiles whose icy touch was seeping in through her dress. The creatures she'd read about in the small library-how they chased after this 'Azoth'-a thing everyone kept referencing to her-and how they shocked such a being with high levels of it. What she just encountered had to be the case, but why... Why were these... 'Luminessants' floating around here?

Unless they'd been sent out now to find her-to track her down, but who was using them to do-

"Ah, I see you've gotten out of your cage."

The sudden female voice had Belle's fingers twitching though there wasn't much more she could do from the spasms wracking her body. Faintly through the blood drumming in her ears the young woman could hear the sound of heels clipping against the floor to her utter horror. Soon a figure wandered somewhat into her line of vision as blurry was it was. Laying there she could make out a pair of women's heels and the hem of a dark green dress-the fabric and detailing not too different than the dark haired woman she'd seen before. Surely she had to be another occupant of the castle, but from the sound of her voice alone-the taunting tone, it was clear this was no ally of hers.

A loud sigh ebbed from over her head-the lights were too bright and her world too upturned for her to make out the figure standing above her.

"Strange that you did get out-I could have sworn I locked it. Perhaps everyone is underestimating the extent of this Azoth of yours... Then again you've gotten help, haven't you?" The voice spoke again, revealing something of a British accent though Belle soon had other things to worry about in her daze.

One of those sharp toed heels drew close to Belle where without any warning the woman used the pointed tip to lift up her chin, forcing a pair of barely aware blue eyes to raise and meet another pair of blue ones, but these... These were far crueler and cunning than her own in the mirror or the soft comforting sight of her mothers. Beneath them a pair of lips spread out into a wicked smile at seeming to see her state-full of unspoken ill intent. However, Belle was far too busy staring at the hue of this newcomer's skin, for it was an impossible hue that covered every inch of her cheeks and visible neck-probably her whole body.

The woman... Was green... Green like a fresh blade of spring grass as crazy as that seemed to her own mind.

Ignoring the witch like hat casing a small shadow across the woman's face or the bizarre flair she had-this woman from this alone was clearly beyond anything natural... Then again a giant ape like creature had been chasing her, and she'd just commanded a golem to move out of the way. It was becoming clearer to the beaten beauty that anything was possible in this nightmarish world.

As if sensing her scrutiny the woman's cruel smile fell, turning into a perturbed frown if anything. There her heel withdrew sharply from beneath Belle's chin, causing her face to hit the floor again with a sharp smack. A spark of pain surged through the beauty's lower jaw while the green woman overhead went to circling about her as if lazily taking in the situation.

"Fortunate for me that you met one of the master's little abominations and saved me the trouble of making you cooperative... The little buggers pack quite the punch for someone harboring such an immense amount of untainted Azoth. Don't blame them though-they can't help themselves since they were made to be drawn to you." The bite in the green woman's words would have had Belle glaring and not backing down in any other situation where she wasn't sprawled out on the floor and practically paralyzed.

There the woman paused though, seeming to be distracted with a thought before she reached up and played with the ends of her vibrant red hair.

"They're not too unlike the dirty little lizard who seems to have become quite enamored with you... Never seen that happen before with any of our previous guests what little Azoth they had or not. Usually he's always scurrying about in the dark trying to protect his scaly hide... Makes catching him all the more _pleasurable_."

The heavy handed tint of amusement at such a thing made Belle sick, and even without a name she knew in her heart that this woman was talking about the man who helped her... But, scaly? Little lizard...  From those descriptions it cemented Belle's previous assumption that he was physically different, but it sounded more extreme than she'd thought. However, one thing the green woman said in particular had the beauty's already rocketing heart beating faster from a new fear altogether. Wriggling as best she could she attempted to use her hands to prop up her body to better face this person only for her arms to ignore her demands with how her muscles locked up.

The oddest thing was it felt like her body was growing even weaker when she thought the effects of the strange light like creature would have begun to fade away.

"D... Did you do... Som... Some... Thing to him..." Forced to grit out her words Belle felt fury start bubbling beneath her pale skin when delight etched itself onto those green features.

"Don't worry-you won't have to be concerned regarding him soon enough. His punishment is in order... One that drunk bastard is going to be handling, but he is quite good at it..." Stiffening at such calmly tossed out cruelties Belle gasped, fearing for the cloaked man more than ever when she should have been fearing for herself. Meanwhile the green woman seemed quite pleased with Belle's on going suffering as she came to a stand still in front of her face-those heels clipping against the tiles in a merry manner. "You on the other hand... You've had a long day haven't you- _you our precious little princess..._  Normally someone as pretty as yourself would be on my worktable, but the old man would prefer if you would get some rest back in the foyer-I bet the maid has the bed all prepared for you."

"N... No... I... I can't... Let y... You hurt him..." The defensive longing in her heart to stop this woman-to stop these awful people. Feeling something surging through her limbs Belle's hands finally found a grasp on the ground, pushing herself slowly up though it hurt every second she did so. No... They wouldn't get away with this... She was no item to be tossed around with-to be done with as they pleased... And that man's life... Even if he was a servant who disobeyed his master-he didn't deserve to suffer-

Hearing a 'tutting' noise overhead didn't prepare the beauty in time for what happened next.

For as she got to her knees the sudden sharp strike of something across her back sent her back sprawling down to the tiles, forcing her to cry out in the process from the pain rippling through her body. Through tear blotted eyes and wheezing she managed to see a crop settled in the grasp of the green woman who smacked it gently in her palm. So she-she was the one-the one who did that to the creature... To Walsh... Somehow through the pain Belle understood this, and for the first time in her life she felt she could genuinely say she hated someone with her entire heart. Unmoved by her agony as Belle curled up towards herself-the strength of before spent, the woman just laughed haughtily to the point she snorted... Like someone had told her a riveting joke at a formal affair than her torturing a person who'd never done anything to her at all!

Mad... There was nothing else to call this now-to call all of them... Everyone here...

This was insane, and they... They were all out of their minds... This castle was empty and yet at the same time full to the brim with twisted evil souls-all of them corrupt and-

A pair of golden eyes filled her vision-strange inhuman eyes she'd not seen in their entirety. For some reason even with their oddities they brought her a sense of peace through the horror and fear compromising her thoughts-no, not everyone here was as evil as this woman was or her 'master'-no she would not fall victim to their desires... She wouldn't-she had someone fighting to try and help her-he was out there right now... Just as her parents were... He... He was...

Desperately Belle tried to call out as she laid there trembling like a leaf in a storm, thinking of the only name she could though it fell messily past her lips.  _"Rum... Rum-ple... Stilt... Stiltskin..."_

The laughter echoing from above stoped there, her soft cry ripping away the fun the witch like woman was having moments prior. Before she had time to blink Belle felt the end of the crop press deeply into her cheek, silencing her whispering though inside her mind the burning urge to defy this woman only continue to grow. Staring up at her jailer she glared as hard as she could in her state, causing that sneer to return upon the woman's face.

"Interesting... You really have met him... All the more reason I'll make sure he doesn't get another chance to see you again."

With a sharp pat of the crop against her cheek the woman drew away, moving towards the open doorway until she too became another blurry image in Belle's perspective. Left to breathe and writhe from the pain overwhelming her the young woman felt as if everything was starting to go grey and colder by the second in that room she'd found so beautiful minutes ago. Overall everything she heard was starting to sound like it was at a great distance, for the awful woman's bellowing for something or someone as the minutes passed became muffled to the blood rushing up to her ears. Then... More so feeling it, she barely made out the reverberation of something big and heavy stalking its way towards the room...

Of course she knew who that could be, but there was nothing she could do to stop what was to come.

With her vision fading-the fuzziness of unconsciousness tugging at her brain, the last thing Belle could clearly make out was the woman moving back into the room with a dark tall shape shuffling in behind her. The familar animal sounds of Walsh managed to breach her hearing though her eyes were closing without her consent. At least she wouldn't have to see his face in excited glee as finally captured his 'prey' he'd been seeking so fervently for. That was what she thought, but perhaps even worse was the sound of terrified whimpering and the strike of that crop against another-a larger creature who sounded more pained than Belle did which broke her heart into further pieces.

_"-be careful with her! We can't have the master's new plaything break just yet-that's for him to do! You clumsy dumb-"_

Then just like that the world around her became too much to bear as Belle found herself falling into the dark void with her head dropping to the floor.

All sounds-all sights, gave way to the rising emptiness that she welcomed with open arms to this horror before her. Yet, in her final moments aware, feeling a large pair of hands pick her slack body up and haul her away, something seemed to call out from some place she couldn't define. Whether it was real or not it she reached out for it too-across her senses and self-across time and space-she reached and reached until it grasped her back thanks to a sudden sensation welling up inside her small frame.

There a voice echoed out the last thing she could comprehend before unconsciousness claimed her...

_'BELLE-FIND ME.'_


	3. Chapter 3

It felt like the tears would never stop, no matter how hard she tried to contain them.

Hours ago when Belle had first woke up she hadn't been expecting to face anything like this. No, she couldn't have been prepared for the simple fact of nature that would awaken her to the horrible truth of this world-one torn from childish fantasies and notions. At first she'd merely been playing outside like normal with school being out for summer vacation. From there she'd swiftly went about picking up a stick that in her mind's eye became a sword that would help her defeat an enormous beast set on attacking her home. That creature was nothing more than a fig tree with a gnarled root in its trunk she swore was a scary face instead. It was when she'd neared it, readying to make the final blow with her magical blade grasped tight in her hands-to be a hero if only but in imagination... That she'd seen it.

Laying there on the ground in her shadow-so close she'd almost stepped on it, was a small bird.

For a moment she'd stared in confusion at seeing it like that as normally birds were akin to fluttering away when a human got too close. It was also an especially hot day out that she was sweating slightly in her small overalls while the sun hadn't even yet reached overhead. When it continued to not move her fascination changed for the worse...

Worried about it being hurt the young girl had dropped to her knees beside it to watch its small chest rapidly rising and falling in a manner even a child knew meant was bad news. The warnings of her mother came to mind though before she tried to pick it up. She'd been told many times that it was bad to touch things without safety precautions and to always seek an adult when need be. Yet, the need to ensure this bird's life was far too great, and so disobeying her mother's words Belle scooped it up as carefully as possible, seeing in her shock how its neck lolled unnaturally. From there on her dirtied shoes she'd raced back to her house to an alarmed mother who looked ready to give her a light scolding for getting so filthy so early in the day.

However, her mother's eyes had grown wide at the sight in her hands and how her child’s cheeks were now streaming with fat salty tears. Abandoning her broom she'd hurried Belle to the garage where she'd uncovered a small box where she set inside soft material of old cleaning rags from her father's pile for gardening supplies. Though it looked comfy the state of the bird had not changed for the better when it was placed inside. In fact, its chest was slowing with less and less tiny breaths while those eyes that had been more open before… They would not open now even with all the noise. This only insinuated the fear Belle felt even more, begging her mom to do something-anything to make it get better.

There was no hiding the sorrow in her mother's gaze as those sky blue eyes were so much like her own she could tell without being told. Of course all  the ruckus she'd made babbling and begging had attracted her father from their garden with how he had hurried into the garage. Already he was a bit dirty himself, not that her mother had scolded him, but his own face fell at the worrisome sight of his wife and crying child hovering over something. For a moment both adults pulled away to talk, speaking to one another in hushed whispers that Belle couldn't decipher. What were they doing just standing there! The bird was getting worse by the second-maybe it just needed water, or some food! It was hot out-it could be so thirsty!

Thinking that was the case, as a child often did, the Belle darted into the house, grabbing at some bagged bread and then some strawberries from the fridge, thinking surely a bird ate these things. With that and a cup of water she'd hefted these things back into the garage upon hurried steps to the box. It took a few seconds to to tear a slice of bread into little pieces, but Belle moved as fast as she could... Except when she looked up to her parents lingering nearby.

The look on their faces...

She knew something was wrong. Very wrong.

Quickly turning her eyes down into the box Belle found her worst fear coming to fruition-a shattering sight that had her dropping the chunk of bread she'd been holding to the ground. The small form of the bird lay completely still, no breathing, no flickering of movement, and its eyes shut entirely. Perhaps-perhaps it had just gone to sleep-it was so hungry it couldn't remain awake! The notion had entered her mind for a moment, however, things still needed to breathe which it wasn't. Without a thought the young French reached a hand to gently touch that feathered form right as she felt a hand grasp onto her wrist lightly.

"Belle, sweetie, don't touch it... Okay... I know you want to help, but you can't anymore." Her mother's soft voice ushered over head only for Belle to try again despite her warning. "It's... It's not here-it's not with us... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

"Why-why did it stop moving? Why-why is it not here? It's just... It's just sleeping isn't it?" She asked in a trembling voice... Almost as if trying to will from her mother that what she had said wasn't the case-that the tremor in her own voice wasn't true. Already tears were starting to run down Belle's chin, and for a moment the girl wondered if she'd been the cause for this... She'd been playing by the tree after all, swinging that stick around without a care to anything else. Had she somehow hit it when she'd been playing? What was a hero that hurt innocent little animals like this-she was suppose to be a protector!

The sobs from her slight body grew worse as Belle innocently took the blame for this, for she now understood on some level that the bird would never get up and flutter again, nor sing, nor do anything other than lay there still and motionless.

"I-I did this didn't I?" Her words were so garbled by snot and tears at this point that she didn't fight when her mother scooped her up and brought her over to her father. Just as fast he began to coo at her in that voice he always used to let her know things would be okay like when she scrapped her knee good or got teased at school.

"Bluebell-it's not your fault... It's a part of life what happened... The bird-it was probably old, lived a long good life, and it might have gotten sick... Out there they face so much, and so it was just its time to go... Nothing lives forever." Though his tone told her to trust him a part of Belle couldn't. That part couldn't move on from how something so cute and lively could be reduced to this thing growing cold and not the same-not anymore. Sniffling and trying her best not to cry for him at least, as the boys at school teased her for crying too easily, she clung to him and her mom. Feeling their hands on her back and in her hair with such calming touches she eventually eased down enough she could think better...

That was until another thought hit her. A thought that from that day forward had her seeing the world in a different light altogether.

Nothing lived forever... No... If that was the case then one day...

Her favorite teacher at school... Her friends... Mom and dad...

Herself...

One day she'd stop moving too-wouldn't she? Her parents as well-everything would just come to an end... Everything she held dear would be torn from her fingers with no exact reason, no purpose other than it would, and no forewarning-just as the little bird had not known that when it woke it was facing its final day.

It took about ten minutes for her to quit crying after that, and with promises from her mother and father that they would bury the bird in the evening-to give it a proper funeral, she finally conceded to their desire for her to stop again. From there the box was set aside for the time being by her dad all while still holding that now lifeless bird inside. How terrible... How awful it must be to be alone at one's last moments-it didn't even have a bird family to mourn it. Such a scary thing-Belle never wanted that, not for her or her parents or for anyone at all. Quickly though her mind was soothed if just a little by a sudden promise that once she got cleaned up they would go into town for ice cream to commemorate its memory. The day was growing hotter, and not knowing they were wanting to prevent burying a bird in the hot sun for the corpse to reek in the heat, she nodded in agreement... If a bit sullenly.

So much of that memory was hazy years later, perhaps from her emotions at that time facing such a terrible fact.

Normally she couldn't make out much more besides how they indeed visited her favorite ice cream shop and how later in the evening day the funeral was performed.

But... There was more to that memory, so, so much more. Part of her had just thought it was the indulgence of an emotional child, but now...

Now that was no longer the case as that moment went on with her mother’s voice ringing loud and clear.

_ "Belle... Come with me... Before your father gets off the phone." _

The whisper had caught the dishearten child off guard who'd been standing in place, staring through the doorway leading into the garage at the once shoe box all closed up and soon to be treated as a casket instead. Looking up at her mother, noticing the apprehension in that beautiful face, she wanted to ask what was wrong only to receive a finger to her lip to remain quiet. Doing that she followed after into the garage where looking about carefully her mother removed the shoe boxes's lid. What was she doing the youngling hadn't a slightest clue as Belle watched those hands that held her when she'd been so new to this world now hold the limp bird that had just left it. She was more surprised when her mother turned to her, giving her a reassuring smile that had Belle feeling a little less scared.

_ "I want you to hold out your hands Belle... We're not suppose to do this... But just this once..." _

Not understanding in the slightest Belle did as she was told for she was a good child and didn't like to make her parents sad. Remembering she'd been warned before not to touch it though she hesitated to which her mother encouraged her when she also held it out for them both. The feathers under her fingers were still soft and warm when Belle finally did as she was asked. How unfair this was... Even with all she knew better now... Perhaps it was silly, but in her heart she wished for nothing more than for the speckled body and small wings to flicker to life...

Life... Life... A circle... A string... A thread that never ended... Glistening... Golden-molten-changing...

Something burned in her blood then... It was the very first time the strange sensation had rose up in her she'd come to feel every now and again.

As if sensing this change in her child Belle's mother ushered further in that barest wisp of a voice while encompassing her own hands atop her child's. _"Let's close our eyes, and believe-believe that this little bird can come back to us... It's not gone yet-just think of it flying in the sky-of it soaring on great winds and singing its song... You'll feel your own song inside you call back... It's a song that was once in me too, but now its yours Belle... Just think... Think of it..."_

Belle didn't know what her mother was saying for these strange words sounded like the offerings of wizards or witches to some higher power. Entranced by it though she closed her eyes so she could think of the things she'd been told of. In her mind's eye vast and wide could see that bird once more in the air like the many other of its kind this time of year that flew in droves through town and the countryside in search of food to eat and sights to see. How high... How free did one have to be without limits like that? That bird could go where ever it wanted and see so many things which had Belle trying to imagine being such a creature-

Burning-brilliant-like a light one could touch-like a storm encapsulated in a bottle-so many things to describe what she felt rippling through her skin and yet none could compare-

There was a loneliness in it too that called out for something else-the first she'd know that feeling as well-the piece longing for its other half...

Then it happened in the sense of lightening after the chanting of thunder.

With a great spring the small bundle of feather and flesh flew from Belle's hands, shooting up and through the open garage door to the great endless sky outside.

Opening her eyes wide Belle gasped silently in awe to see that indeed those fluttering wings were flapping with all their might. The once thought dead bird now made its way far-far from them where it bobbed up and down with the light gale. How... How was it flying again? Her mother had told her to picture it, but... While she didn't know the truth she'd come to find later in that moment it couldn't have been anything other than... Magic... Only magic could cause such a thing to happen like this wondrous miracle that encouraged more tears to fall from her eyes. So overwhelmed and at a loss the young girl glanced at her mother, clearly near about to start bouncing or hollering in place... Except her mother was a sharp contrast to her with how her smile was...

It was more like she was sad, so... So very sad...

Sensing her daughter yet again Collette French looked down at her where smile lifted up more at the corners into the one Belle loved. Then just as Belle tried to speak up her mother kneeled on the ground to be on level with her. With both hands on Belle's shoulders-their warmth seeping through her shirt, Belle listened in rapt detail to what she was told while in the other room she could faintly hear her father still on the phone with some business of his... Unknowing of what had taken place.

"Looks like it just needed some encouragement, but what happened just now..." There those blue eyes so wise and knowing glanced to the house then back to her to reaffirm the fact they were alone. "You must keep this a secret. Such things like this are special-to be treasured in silence. What you gave to the bird to allow it to fly again might break if it is talked about, so we must not speak of it, for its sake. You want it to keep flying don't you?"

"Yes, I promise I won't tell anyone." The reverence in Belle's voice had her mother gently ruffling her hair then, causing Belle to give a tiny if nervous giggle.

"I'll go tell your father that we'll need to still hold the funeral later, just as we promised... Yet, what we spoke about before is true. Sometimes unfortunate things happen to people and things that do not deserve it. There won't be a way to help something every single time, but it's important you know that so you don't get yourself hurt in the end. Even then we should never stop trying to help anyone and anything, because caring about others, helping one another, it is what makes us human-it's what makes us _good_."

With that her mother rose back up to her feet where Belle watched quietly as she moved to the box now empty of its occupant-no longer needed or necessary. Regardless of what had taken place they were to hold the funeral later for some reason-one not explained to Belle's dismay. Now with this secret of theirs though Belle clamped her mouth shut in remembrance of her vow, nervously tucking her lip between her teeth. Even  as they cleaned up in silence her heart was pounding from the sensations of what had happened within her were like dying embers being stoked back down. Just as she thought her father had no clue to what took place when he found them again with freshly washed hands and new clothes to go out into town, seeming to be faring more than either of them.

It was as they were in the car, driving down familar neighborhoods and streets of their quaint Australian homestead, that Belle finally stared at her hands. They were small things much like herself, and to think they could... Holding them up ever slightly she'd wondered at the charge that had sparked at her fingers and the call she heard without any music.

Whatever it was she would honor her mother's wishes and hold the ideal that heroes did in the stories she read. The strongest of people were to use their gifts for 'good' as every tale of knights and noble wizards went least end up the villain who caused so much pain...

Yes, she'd promised to herself then and there that no matter what she would always try help others-to care and protect for those weak and hurt.

With that thought-distracted and happier, she'd not noticed how in the distance that day so long past a small shape fluttered in the rearview mirror before collapsing mid flight…

Spiraling lifelessly down into a dense of trees.

—————

Though unaware of where she was Belle hardly considered it a problem thanks to how comfortable she felt.

Beneath her was something so soft, pliable, and warm that it was near impossible to fight off the urge to continue to sleep. Still, her brain was stirring, causing Belle to curl her knees closer to herself while nuzzling her face into the wonderfully fluffy object her head was resting on. Sheer exhaustion with its cumbersome weight was settled through out most of her muscles too, and it didn't help when a flicker of pain shot down the middle of her back with the movement, waking her further. Sighing through her nose she laid there momentarily stuck between the waking and sleeping world. If she stayed like this in the darkness behind her eyelids there was nothing to fear-no horrors of giant castles with looming walls, no terrifying creatures chasing her, and no cruel cold reality to face...

Yet, something important was tugging at her, sending sparks of familar images to reform in her distant mind.

Visions of scenes-no, of other memories past, began to resurface from the endless abyss stretching on and on that she floated through. At first there was the faint recollection of a being in a foreign car purring down a long winding road, but as it went on she soon saw the glimpse of two faces glancing at each other while on the radio a soft song in another language played beneath their chatter. She'd... Yes, she'd been in that very car with... With her Mom and Dad-she knew those faces more than any other! Upon recalling the brilliant smiles they'd shared on that sunny afternoon her emotions grew wild with how this and more rushed back to the forefront of her thoughts. Both of them been so proud of her getting accepted into the institution as the love and pride in their eyes touched her heart like nothing else that it almost felt as if she was right there back in that seat...

If only that was so-then all this nightmare of corridors, cages, and horrors would just be a bad dream she had while napping from a taxing day.

However, in those half formed memories she noticed her reflection in the rearview mirror, having thought for a moment it was her mother from the shade of blue so akin to hers.

Then in a flash of light dancing across the reflective surface she saw another in her stead.

In place of her eyes was suddenly a pair of golden reptilian looking ones-inhuman and yet human all at once, that should have frightened her from their intensity. Staring back she found they were full of emotions all mixed together within their odd depths. Panic, fear, worry, and a terrible sorrow lay so exposed to her that she felt her own shine back those same exact feelings while tears prickled at the edge of her eyes.  Somehow she knew they were trying to tell her something important as they bore into her, pleading in silence for her to do something. Without thought or true reason Belle began to reach out with a hand that bypassed her parents seats as if she thought she'd be able to break through that mirror and touch him-

To know him-this-this person-this being-

Who was crying just like her.

Yet, the sight of him  was torn  away in an instant-like the flutter of a birds wing, replacing herself back in that mirror for a mere moment before something rammed the car from the back end.  The violent blow sent her and her parents reeling while the vehicle went spiraling out of control with how its tires screeched.  Following that sound in a great commotion was her families cries ripping through the air-full of sheer terror, and her own following suit at what she saw ahead of them.

Like time had slowed down the beauty looked up past the front window to see the large dark shape coming at them-a lining of-

Cut timber stacked behind a guard rail-a barrage-an entire wall of it.

In the blink of an eye everything speed back up as the clear cut image was lost from the front window shattered in a thunderous roar, splintering to thousands of pieces.

With nothing to stop it the timber rammed straight through, aimed straight at her parents as it ripped the metal of the car to shreds-

Filling her nostrils with the tang of fresh iron and gas-

And just as it came at her-

**"NO!"**

The terrified cry tore from her throat as she bolted up right fast enough the entire bed frame beneath her creaked loudly.

For a minute Belle had to sit there with blue eyes opened wide in abject horror, taking in gulps of air while a deluge of panic and adrenaline washed over her.  Immediately both her back and head protested what she'd done as she gasped out loud from the pangs that shot across her form.  Still, the images of what had happened-what  surely  had taken place, settled in her now conscious mind and forced her to face the truth she'd been blind to before  all of  this. The car... The accident... Mom and Dad... Something had forced them off the side of the road, and then it had sent them spiraling into something! Thinking on it now it she barely could recollect the set aside plot of timber-perhaps some  some construction site off the road, that had decimated the front end of the vehicle... Breaking right through the window, and if that was the case then how could anyone hope to survive such a thing!

Could it be that… No… No, no no-it couldn’t, her parents-

Real hot tears laced her eyes as the frightened beauty grasped at her chest, tugging at the cut of the dress adorning her like she was being strangled. The accident had to have been bad if she'd been knocked unconscious within a few seconds of the impact, for she also recalled that she'd smacked her head hard on one of the doors as they'd ran into the timber... But how on earth did she make it out then with only a headache? Upon waking she had looked over her body-there’d not been a single scratch on her or injury, and not only that she'd been captured after the accident with the small amount of time in between. How then? How had they known where to find her? Had whoever taken her been the cause of the accident? Had they even bothered with hauling her parents from the wreckage in the first place? Was there anything left of them to be taken?

From there she couldn't stop the fear that welled up inside so tightly that Belle was afraid her heart would burst at the seams.

Were her parents even alive?

"No... No... They have to be-they are-they are! If I made it out then they have to be here somewhere too or out-out beyond the castle looking for me-or in the hospital-someone had to have found them..." She whispered in a frantic manner to herself, blinking back the liquid threatening to fall if she descended into true despair. While perhaps denying the possibility of their death was an irrational thing to do she decided she would allow it. If she didn't deny it out right Belle wasn't certain she wouldn't be able to force herself to go on another step, and so with that steeled resolution she forced herself to calm down to continue on without losing her wit.

After all she was going to need it given where she was still.

It was no huge surprise to find as she rubbed at her bleary face that she was back in the foyer she'd first wandered into after escaping the room underground beyond the nightmarish castle that refused to be a twisted dream. The large four poster bed she'd seen before was underneath her, far more cozy than she wanted to admit.In the fireplace not far off a fire burned, making the room nice and warm while also being the only light source available. As she glanced to the large window panes she found the world outside pitch black now, causing the glow of the flames to set an eerie sheen to everything. If this had been some hotel she'd been staying in with her parents the sight would be welcome as she'd find the antique interior charming-almost akin to her tastes. Instead the surrounding sights were becoming more and more unpleasant, leaving a terrible taste in her mouth.

Rousing further from sleep Belle sat up straight only to grow alert when she realized she had no idea if she was alone at the moment. Quickly she scanned the open space to ensure no one was hiding about watching her or waiting to give chase when she took notice, especially a certain furry beast who was likely scouring the premises for her. To her relief there were no apparent lingering shadows let alone faces hovering nearby, giving her pounding heart a chance to slow down... Somewhat.

Another glance had her realizing all the doors were closed as well, and with that small comfort she allowed herself to relax further. Yet, Belle soon busied herself by trying to figure out what she was going to do next given she'd failed to escape like she was told to. Digging into her memories to remember what had happened for her to end up back here in the first place she moved to sit with her legs dangling over the edge of the bed. It seemed this time her clothes had not been taken from her as she noticed the beautiful blue dress was still draped over her body alongside the gloves and boots she'd been given. Maybe this was another so called 'kindness' she mused internally with a complete sarcastic expression.

From there the beauty continued to strain her weary mind for answers when some flames from the fireplace leapt up, sending frightening shadows sprawling on the wall. She hated to admit the sight had startled her a little while it had also triggered a hazy memory. Remembering the odd light she'd found further in the castle that had paralyzed her with a single touch Belle's flush lips pressed together into a terse line. Why had she been so foolish! That had been the most idiotic move on her part so far in her time here-one she'd not make again. Yes, no more touching things without knowing better-it was no wonder her father said her curiosity could get her into trouble! After that short scolding she got back on track, thinking on how she'd been shocked by the thing and when she was left floundering on the floor in the aftermath that...

Oh! That woman! She'd appeared before her with skin an impossible green, wild fiery hair, and clothes like a witch of sorts all while taunting her about the situation she'd been put into.

Never had Belle seen such cruelty like that in those icy eyes so sharp and bereft of compassion that a shiver stole over from where she sat. The memory had another pang crawl down her spine at the recollection of that crop and the blow she'd suffered. Strange though... She knew she should've been hurting more after such a thing, but all she felt was a mild prick-like a bruise on the middle of her back.  Yet, what had her rousing further was remembering what that woman had said in regards to her and a certain someone- the man who'd helped her... 'Little Lizard' he'd been called. She'd spoken of him like he was lower than dirt before how he was to be punished for helping her...

To ensure he would never see her again specifically.

'No... No! Not only did I fail to escape like how he asked me, but now he's being...' A wave of dread slammed down upon her from how it dawned on her that now that man was...

Who knew if he was even... If he was alive or dead somewhere-

"Rumple... Rumplestiltskin!" Without much thought Belle's voice rose up to the rafters, spiking with a fear she couldn't conceal. The sound bounced around through the otherwise silent room save for the crackling fire and the grandfather clock ticking away in the corner. For a moment she nearly jumped up to her feet in a mad panic, but she paused in place when something else dawned on her. Why had she'd called out the name she'd found on the note in the discarded room with the typewriter? There was no indication it was him, but for some reason... The befuddled beauty was uncertain while in contrast her gut and her heart that normally were at odds with one another were in complete agreement that it had to be it.

All the while something else was stirring in her veins at the thought of him-a flicker that was impossible to comprehend.

Wondering to such confusing things was pointless though, for all she knew he was bleeding out somewhere while she was sitting here comfortably, only in the sense of how cattle were pampered and plumped before the butcher drew down their blade at the slaughter house. Hating this feeling of uselessness Belle gritted her teeth together with a fire all her own burning in her gaze. If she continued to dawdle here from fear that man could possibly be die for real-after all there was the chance he was still alive! From the sounds of how he'd spoken of his fate she was likely his only hope to be saved just like he'd been hers in her time of need.

With that Belle stood up in one great movement if a bit wobbly, leaving behind the meager warmth in the thick duvet. From where she was she could make out the hands of the ornate clock telling her it had been a couple hours since she'd passed out from that 'thing'... That 'luminescent' or whatever it was that had essentially electrocuted her. That had to mean she had time, no doubt these people here thought they were safe enough to do as they pleased at a leisurely rate, including... Torture of all things. The green woman seemed to enjoy inflicting pain on others as sick as it sounded, so perhaps that man was just being held somewhere that she just needed to find and secretly free him. Now that she'd explored quite a bit of this castle area so far she was certain she could backtrack quickly to do so, and then there was... Yes! She'd found a key!

Swallowing back that anxiousness growing taut in her belly the young woman reached into her dress pocket. A sigh of relief slipped past her lips at the cold heavy metal that graced her fingers tips. Somehow she'd not lost it after passing out thankfully, and it seemed her assailants hadn't been thorough enough to check her pockets-a mistake on their part. However, in doing so she also felt an odd scratchy material of something else tucked inside, causing her to blink in confusion before she withdrew the larger object. For a moment she was surprised until she smiled, having forgotten about the curious doll she'd picked up as it looked up at her with its lack of a face almost as if it was miffed by that. Scoffing at herself for her continual need to personify the handful of dead grass and bits of thread Belle just clenched it tight in her hands.

That man she was going to find him no matter what-she wasn't going to let this place cause any more suffering. As bizarre as it was since she didn't know why she felt so connected to him-she didn't even know why she was so driven to save him, she just had to!  Again without understanding how it was possible within her mind's eye a set of amber eyes like the one in her dream appeared, causing her to squeeze the doll at the feelings they ignited burning through her.

Honestly, it felt like an intangible fire simmering beneath her skin-raw and ravaging-a thing she'd felt several times in her life but never to this extent.

Something in her-ever since she got to this castle... It was as if it had-she couldn't quite describe it other than it was like a part of her she could't control was-

Suddenly a startled yelp left Belle's throat as she felt something in her hands begin to squirm against her fingers with a soft crinkling sound.

Looking down her pert mouth fell open in utter disbelief, for it was none other than the doll...

Somehow it was against all logic...

_ Wriggling. _

Alarmed by this sudden animation instinct kicked in, causing her to drop the straw husk onto the floor where it continued to jerk sporadically. After a few steps back Belle studied it in silent shock, watching how it seemed like the doll was kicking its little tied limbs as if attempting to move about with them. This... She must still be dreaming-still tucked away on that bed in the thrall of sleep, because this was insane! Despite how Belle pinched her upper arm to ensure that she was indeed awake the scene before her did not change. As if ignoring her the small doll began to slide across the floor on its back by some force she did not understand compelling it to, drawing it closer to one wall where her saucer sized eyes followed after.

Maybe she was seeing things, but it appeared to be moving purposefully in the direction of a set of large convex windows that overlooked the courtyard outside.

Unable to help herself Belle trailed after with both boots minding where they stepped as she too wandered towards the panes the doll made way for. Upon nearing the bound bulk of straw repeatedly bumped into the wall over and over again despite how pointless it was. Did it not understand it couldn't get through or was it trying to tell her something? Wait-what was she saying! How could it understand anything-it was a doll! While confused and mildly frustrated the longer she watched the more it did seem to be urging her than attempting to get outside... If one could believe an inanimate thing was capable of such a thing.

Uncertain, but more than curious, Belle looked up and out through the thick window where below was the same courtyard that she'd first wandered into after making her escape. From high up she could make out the layout more as she spotted the fountain on one end with its unpleasantly green water gurgling away just like before. From there she turned her head somewhat to see past a few of those towering walls towards what looked to be a vast thick pine forest blending into the darkness. If only it wasn't so dark now perhaps she could've better seen where she might be in regards to the local terrain. Then as her gaze turned back down it paused upon the large oak tree she'd noticed in her wanderings with old cobble stone steps leading up to its base.

Wait. Squinting her eyes she peered harder, swearing that she spotted something...

Despite the thin moon hanging above, casting the earth in a dark blue hue and black shadows, she could make out a human like shape lying a couple yards from the trunk.

From this distance she couldn't discern their features in great detail, but she could tell the figure was not a massive creature like Walsh nor an animal. No, whoever it was they were short and more near her own height if she was guessing right A mop of dark hair looked to sprout from their head while the rest of them looked torn and tattered... Shocked at this scene Belle placed her hands upon the window whose chill from the night air slowly pervaded her gloves. What was even worse than seeing someone laying there so lifeless and unmoving was the clear line of rope or something of that sort leading from the tree to them. It became horrifyingly apparent to Belle that it was tied to their neck, and with a sharp gasp she realized their hands as well as their legs were also bound while a puddle of... Some kind of dark liquid pooled out around him-darker than the stone itself.

Without a thought more Belle knew who it was even with the lack of a certain old red cloak about him.

It was the man who saved her-the only one so far who wanted her to escape and risked everything to do so...

And now he was laying in what had to be his own blood staining the courtyard below.

Her already watery eyes began to burn further while both lungs in her chest ached as if the air had been torn from them once more. It was immediately apparent why this was the case-why he was out there like that when he could be anywhere else, causing her to feel so sick to her stomach that her knees began to shake. That green skinned woman-that 'witch'... She'd made sure he'd been brought here for her to wake up and see so that she'd 'understand' the nature of this place if only to induce torture without any weapon or blade.

No... No... Not after all of this-he couldn't be dead!  Why hadn't she stopped him before he'd left her! Why had she'd not forced him to come with her? Surely he would have warned her of that light just as he did of the golem-and she hadn't paid him back-he'd gone out of his way and now-now-

Forgetting the still wriggling doll Belle gave into irrational thought as she tore herself from the window, launched herself down from the landing, and threw herself towards the door to the balcony. Tossing it aside without a care as to who heard it slamming behind her she then flew down the steps leading to the courtyard like hell was nipping at her heels. Near stumbling at the end she managed to remain upright though her body and chest were aching from this alone. That didn't stop her from running-no, sprinting with all her might, to the old aged raised stones where she finally slowed when she was a few feet away. How she wished for a torch, lamp, or a light-anything than just the stars and abysmal moon overhead, but with what little she had she could make out more of this man who had aided her... This...

From a distance she'd thought he'd simply been a man, and indeed he seemed to be like one, but to say he was one completely...

No, t here was no way he was a normal person at all.

If he was even _human_.

From where she stood, not quite ready to risk getting too close, Belle forced herself to move past the immediate shock of seeing his outer appearance. While certainly shaped like a human being he was dressed so poorly in ragged ravished garments and no longer concealed by a cloak that she could see just how inhuman he was. Standing frozen in place she took in the unnatural glimmer to his flesh that the moon light set sparkling. At first she couldn't quite understand how he was like this... How he had such a glisten to him that normal skin didn't have, but as she dared a couple steps closer it became clearer.

He was covered from head to toe in what looked to be scales or thick mottled skin of some kind.

The name he'd been called by the green fleshed woman who no longer seemed so utterly bizarre came back to mind. While not off in in her description Belle could tell overall he was more human than 'reptilian', lacking any tail she could see, even if he looked rough or bumpy to the touch from those scales. It didn't help that his flesh was a golden grey color unlike the intense hue of that witchy woman herself, reminding her of the small cute lizards hanging around the institute. Such peculiarities only had her more drawn to him as she inched ever closer, wondering to how his skin would feel underneath her hands-hold on! Now was not the time to be studying him like some sort of bloody specimen!

As she tried to dismiss her utter fascination with his unexplainable appearance she had to ensure he was alive before anything else. Despite his oddly colored flesh and her lack of medical expertise Belle could tell from where she hovered above him that his skin was blanched from his numerous injuries. Yet, one important fact had her exhaling a harsh gush of air she'd been keeping in without noticing. In the dim light she could make out his chest rising and falling ever so slightly through his torn and bloodied tunic that exposed more of his peculiar thin body. Thank god, he was very much alive and while perhaps in terrible shape alive nonetheless...

With that she dropped carefully to her knees at his side, uncaring of the dirt and bit of blood staining her dress nor how cold the steps were compared to hours ago. Closer examination upon leaning over made it evident the man-if he was one in that sense, had lost a lot of blood from the thick puddle he lay in, and was still loosing blood at a good rate. Between the darkly colored bruises, numerous fresh lacerations all over, and the horrible thing wrapped about his limbs and neck his life was falling into a delicate state... A state that was made all the worse to endure seeing as the beauty now realized it was not a rope about his throat but a thick metal wire. That awful thing tethering him to the tree was digging so tight into his neck that she didn't know how he was even alive at this rate.

Immediately the tears she'd fought against a few minutes ago came rushing back, and this time they won as one slipped down her pale cheek.

Reaching out one hand she moved it towards his face, gently pulling back his somewhat grey brown hair hiding him from view. Both his eyes were loosely closed as she tucked the wiry strands back like a mother did when tucking their child in, yet like his body she found his angular features, somewhat pointed ears, and crooked nose covered in those same scales. Glancing down at his mouth she heard him suck in a weak gulp of air at her touch, making her fear she'd hurt him by accident. Swiftly she became distracted by the sight lurking within that mouth... As it was full of sharp rotted looking teeth that then were hidden behind chapped lips. For the first time a spark of fear flickered through her because of him. What on earth was he exactly? What kind of creature had helped her try to escape in comparison to the more human looking ones that disregarded her existence or pleas?

In spite of being alarmed those wary thoughts and doubts instantly disappeared when she heard the weak mewl gurgle from his throat.

_ "B.. Be..." _

It sounded almost like he tried to say her name, but did he know she was truly there or was he aware enough to tell?

"C-Can you hear me? Are you awake? I'm here to help you-I'm so sorry this happened to you... It's all because of me isn't it..." She spoke to him in a soothing voice thick with emotion only to receive no intelligent response back but his pained hoarse breathing. It was no good... With the wire like this he'd pass out soon which she couldn't let that happen! If he did she didn't know if she could move him on her own or do anything to save him if she did somehow manage to get him free.

Yet, she was frozen in place when a different sort of sound rose up from that form that looked so small and vulnerable compared to before.

_"B-Beau... Ty..."_ She heard him faintly manage to get out, and there those lidded eyes opened, revealing to her a soft amber lurking beneath that she'd seen before as her dream came to mind. They were still ever strange-frightening a little even, but if she was being truthful with herself she instantly found them beautiful too. In spite of their larger irises and small pupils they were so unique that she was enamored by them on a natural level, and she didn't seem to be alone in that feeling either. In spite of how they were hazy those eyes looked up at her in a similar fashion full of awe and confusion. _"Y... You... Did... N't..."_

Shaking off this strange pull she felt toward this... Man of sorts, she physically shook her head, brushing back more of his hair in a comforting manner as she spoke. "Wait, don't talk. You-you're bleeding very badly, and there is a wire around your neck... But, I'm here-I'm not going to leave you like this, I promise."

He only emitted a broken sound in response before closing his eyes again, seeming agonized by something more than just the wire and beating he'd endured.  The noise broke her heart further as did the way he laid so limp there like he'd given up. Just seeing this damaged being who'd been so kind to her left so defeated... It was that alongside the feelings welling up inside it that Belle became determined with every fiber of her being to ensure he lived.

With that new vow unspoken on her tongue the young woman didn't hesitate to turn and rip off her gloves with her teeth before tossing them aside where they lay discarded haphazardly on the steps. Hoping to  use her fingers to relieve the pressure of the wire wrapped around the column of his throat she tried, except to her utter dismay she couldn't. The metal was looped so tight that she couldn't slip them underneath it as the blood all over it was making it hard to get ahold of it against his somewhat rough scaled flesh. Moving around him to his backside she leaned over, hoping to find the loop where the wire was tied in order to at least undo it. As she tried this new tactic the sharp ends of the metal was merciless to her skin, cutting into her own flesh while where she soon began to desperately claw at it.

Unfortunately she found her hands could do nothing but add her own share of blood to his spilt around them when she ended up cutting herself too deeply.

Hissing a curse softly to herself she brought her hand to her mouth, suckling on her bloodied fingers now throbbing in pain. Damnit! Her meager strength wasn't enough, clearly she couldn't free him on her own. What she needed right now was a tool or anything sharp enough to cut through it while also not harm him in the process. Still kneeling there in thought Belle caught how the man rasped louder in pain, working himself up with her presence which had her heart clenching harder with every mangled wheeze. Understanding she was wasting precious time her eyes darted about in hopes to find anything nearby of any use. It was then they fell upon a familar sight that caused them to light up, her whole body tensing with the sudden idea.

As much as she hated the very notion of going back there she had no choice which was why on shaky legs she willed herself back to her feet.

The prep room she'd woken up in-there'd been  a butcher knife which might be enough to hack through the wire or slip under it, or to at least free his hands and legs!

"I-I am going to be right back! I have to g-get something to cut this-please hold on!" Belle declared, hoping that despite his injuries the scaly man could understand. While he seemed to she could tell in his eyes as soon as she'd said that a flicker of terror formed in their glossy depths.

Gasping louder he appeared to try to reach for her with his... Clawed hands behind his back... She'd not noticed before-how those long fingers of his ended in dark pointed nails that looked like they could tear into someone if necessary. No doubt his form and reactions would've had anyone of more sane mind fleeing in fear of ill will, but not Belle. No, she had to bite at her cheek not to cry at how hurt she was for him before she whipped around and made another mad dash. This time she flew to the ominous large wooden door leading down into those bleak foreboding stairs where all too soon she found herself back in that horrible place.

Swiftly the stench of the still hanging slabs of meat hit her like a brick wall... Though going further in she noticed one seemed to be missing now much to her horror.  Ignoring that alarming fact for the time being she moved down the steps and over to the far wall where like she'd earlier seen the knife sat wedged in a cutting block. It was still there, but upon grasping the handle it required a few good seconds of her straining her entire body before she managed with a hefty cry to tug to free. Nearly falling to her back end from the force she ended up staggering before lifting up the blade that gleamed in the dim moonlight. While heavy in hand the knife felt sturdy and strong, rejuvenating her dying hope.

Using what energy she had remaining in her throbbing legs the beauty dashed back up those stairs and into the cool summer night enveloping the courtyard. In her short time away her savior hadn't moved very far, not that he could, as he continued to lay limp upon that small platform of cobblestone beneath the large tree whose leaves rustled ever so gently overhead. Her boots clunked clumsily with her depleting stamina before Belle dropped to her knees his side once more. There was little care about their closeness any longer-no, fearing for his life far more than her own she hefted back her arm holding the butcher knife where with a mighty swing she brought it down on the wire leading to his neck.

A loud 'clatter' rang over head of rock and metal-a dangerous sound for sure.

Yet, as she looked down Belle's face fell into a grimace as her attempt appeared to have done little next to nothing.

The material was far stronger than she'd anticipated much to her frustration. Though with a slight cry this time she threw her arm back where the blade down again slammed into the wire, only this time she slammed it down so hard that she scraped her knuckles in the process. Belle didn't notice while fresh blood oozed from her damaged hand that the man beside her began to writhe more-those amber eyes seeming to darken to an ochre color as they grew rapidly more coherent. Throw after throw of her weapon the wire was whittled away, except not fast enough for her liking and not enough to free him. Feeling more and more tears breach her eyes and run down her chin at her growing utter... Uselessness regarding something as important as this... Belle let out a loud sob...

Barely managing the strength to slam the knife's edge into the wire one more time.

That one wasn't enough to do the job either, for the wire was still too in tact, leaving her arm to flop down at her side.  Limply the butcher knife flecked in either her or the man's blood barely remained in her grasp from how little strength she had remaining after all she'd done.

Why... Why couldn't she do this... Even now there was so little she could do to save herself-to protect him...

It only reminded her she'd been unable to do anything protect her parents too who at that very second could be laying dead and cold on the earth in their own puddles of blood.

The pain she could no longer keep back came all rushing to the top from this, and it didn't help all while she listened to the man's breathing grow shallower. More salty rivulets leaked down her puffy red face when she slowly looked down at him, her sorrow and apologies for being so weak straining her lovely features into a miserable expression. Though cast in shadow the beauty could see his barely open eyes looking up at her, letting her see something in them had her sobs hitching in her throat. It was so subtle and soft in those unique irises... This something that she somehow knew without a single word being spoken.

If was like he was telling her it was okay-that he'd accepted this fate of his.

_ ('No... I can't go with you-I can't go... He's... He's going to call for me you see, and when he finds out what I have done... Well, I won't see tomorrow...') _

No... No, it wasn't okay-none of this was all right! While she didn't know him or his name or where she was not a single thing here was right! Why-why did either of them have to suffer like this!

Clenching her teeth together the broken beauty glared down fiercely at the damn wire robbing him of breath all while her bloodied fingers wrapped tighter over the knife's handle. It hurt like hell now that she was more aware of the damage she'd done to herself with her broken skin and throbbing wrist bones, but it didn't matter. Right then and there she decided if she had to tear her arms apart to bloody useless stumps to free him she would. That or she'd die right alongside him-she'd let the awful master of this castle and cruel lackeys see her bleed out in absolute defiance to their sick whims. It was with that powerful oath she hefted her arm back up, not quite noticing the strange sensation she'd felt before time and time again hammering in her heart.

And with a final cry she slammed her arm holding the hefty knife down-

Only this time something remarkable happened.

The blade hit the wire, but unlike before in an instant sparks flew about from the two meeting right as it snapped, shooting around Belle and the man in a swirl of gold and silver. It wasn't like anything she'd ever seen in her entire life-the force of it shooting up within her hand, surging through her arm, and reaching her heart where a pulse she couldn't comprehend had her gasping in shock. This force swirling beneath her skin horrified her to a degree, however, whatever had happened caused a chain reaction as suddenly the wire binding the scaly man's arms and legs snapped with a loud 'twang' without being touched. Floored by this the beauty clasped the knife just as the knot around the man's neck snapped too, sending a few more magnificent sparks buzzing around only to burn out before they could touch either of them.

With the wire about his neck now slack she heard the scaled man take in a large gasp of his own, sputtering at this new found freedom. The night air was soon filled with the sound of him coughing up saliva and blood that further speckled the cobblestone beneath them. Though at a loss to what just happened the blade she'd been clinging to clattered against the ground to now lay forgotten as Belle crawled through the blood on her knees. From there she used her shaky arms hold up the scaly man's head, placing it in her lap to better elevate him. At his whimpering she began to coo out 'shooshing' sounds to calm him, running her fingers through his hair to which he didn't turn from either. All the while relief filled her heart to the brim that she found herself against everything letting out a soft broken laugh.

_"I-It's okay-the wire is gone-just breathe-just breathe please... You're going to be okay..."_ Though ushering him these reassurances his convulsions didn't abate as she could hear his odd weak voice slip past his lips.

_"A... Azo... Th... Smell... So much... So goo... D... I'm-s... Empty..."_  Those broken words made little sense to her with the exception of a specific one that had her eyes widening a little. Azoth... The young woman still had no idea what it meant really, but apparently somehow or someway this being was missing it or in need of it. While uncertain Belle decided not to draw back from him. No, she just went to using her less damaged hand to cradle his mottled face to which he let out a deep exhale at her touch. Those scales... They were not as rough here as she thought, and he was far warmer than any reptile...

"Empty... Did this master you spoke of before... Um, take your 'Azoth'? I-I don't understand what that means, but please, you can't die on me... I don't know how I can get you up to that room, but I need to clean your wounds. You're still loosing too much blood, please, just hold on-"

Remarkably fast one of his hand shot forth where it clamped around her hand on his face, causing her to yelp out of surprise. How-how was he able to move that fast in this state? Feeling a new sense of wariness she'd not felt before rise up in her twisting stomach she watched as the man began to shake harder all while dark nails pressed lightly into the tender inner flesh of her wrist. There was a power there in his grasp that was deceiving to his unimposing lean form, and for a moment neither said anything as they remained like that. Rapidly though the man's breathing increased in tempo while she felt a new tension in him rise up. It was not too unlike her own, beneath gleaming scales and muscle, yet like... The opposite-of dark-smothering-longing... Needing.

The plate that caught the overflow of a cup... The bobbin without thread that had no purpose... 

_ "R-Run... Get away-f-from me... I... Can't sto... P-P... Can't... I... C-can..." _ The scaly man's broken whisper had Belle sitting there holding him a complete loss on what to do-

But it was too late for either of them to escape what was about to take place.

For the hand tight about her arm without warning tugged that limb closer to his face-more so towards his mouth that was straining to remain closed with how it flinched and flickered. Both Belle's eyes opened wide in shock just as his lips parted, revealing that maw of dark rotted teeth-jagged and deadly.

That was when the silence of night air overhead broke from Belle's agonized cry-

Torn from her when the those very teeth sunk right into her arm.

Pain-hot-so hot and wild,-fresh and fierce, rocketed up her arm and straight into her brain. From there it overloaded all other thoughts and reasonings that for a split second she drew her other hand back to slap him-hit him-do anything to escape feeling it another moment more. However, as her hand dove into his hair, grasping at his roots to tug and pull, she could hear his sobbing continue from deep inside his chest even as he bit her. Somehow her mind managed to fight through the panic induced stupor she'd fallen into, allowing her to grit her pearly teeth as those sharp mossy ones dug in deeper. Then when she thought she could bear no more-couldn't handle another ounce-his teeth grew lax, leaving her to sob herself to the open cooling air. Not an ounce of her understood why this was happening as she'd been trying to save him one minute and now here he was, breaking her skin and flesh to-

A hiss whistled through her clenched teeth as she felt his tongue begin to suckle at the blood flowing for from her. Writhing where she sat with this creature clamped onto her like a leech she watched from bleary eyes how her blood all too soon dripped from the corners of his mouth to join their mixed essence beneath them. The pain-somehow with this-the swipe of that hot muscle lapping at her-it had flipped the playing field-oh gods above the pain had changed! Of course the bite still hurt like hell, but now there was a new feeling ebbing from her that she couldn't begin to describe much like what she'd felt moments before.

Sitting there with this inhuman being beside her nursing at her cuts much like an infant the beauty gasped silently-a throw coming over her that had her other hand moving down his back in a desperate attempt to grasp onto something. As she did so the scaly man groaned like an animal dying of thirst from how he nuzzled her flesh with his nose while suckling, breathing her scent in deeply. There her blue eyes grew all the more hazy as static built in her head... Somehow this pull had her now savoring every moment of this connection-this bond if she could call it that. Without noticing the air around them had become charged-like the thickness one could sense in the atmosphere before a stormy night. Oh... This... There was something good in this-something powerful-something ancient and lost...

His teeth and tongue-only his-only hers-meant for her-he was hers-opposite... That she missed-the one to lap at the overflow-the wheel to spin her up and recreate her-

Far too soon the haze somewhat dissipated when her eyes fell down upon him and in turn an alarming sight, drawing a strangled breath from her throat.

She'd seen so many unexplainable things in this castle so far-creatures that defied logic, inanimate objects moving of their own accord, and things thought only in fantasy...

But this...

Grasping her hand onto what little remained of the scaly man's tunic' collar Belle watched with a stunned expression plastered  on her face as some lacerations on the man's neck began to close up. Like invisible tiny threads were tugging him back together the many gashes were sealing with each passing second he drank from her. At the same time the deep dark bruises that spoke of possible internal bleeding began to lighten upon his odd colored flesh, leaving her to trail her gaze over one on his thigh before it disappeared. Healing... This creature was healing at an alarming rate-more so an impossible rate that defied all logic. After a couple minutes like this he was starting to look ten times better than she'd found him.

Meanwhile she felt herself growing more sleepy, causing her to lean closer to him to rest against his body, his warmth flaring beneath her touch.

Azoth... Was this what... Azoth did? He'd called her child of Azoth, and now she was starting to possibly understand why she'd been captured if her blood or whatever this was could do this to someone just by drinking it. Something about that notion didn't quite seem right-like there was much more to the picture she could not see, not that she had the time to ponder such things in her distant state. No, as the creature feeding on her began to slow down his ministrations-the worst of his wounds fading, she hummed lazily in his ear so close to her lips. At it his tongue stopped lapping, his own closed eyes opening as if he was the one waking from a deep sleep. Belle managed to notice the spark of realization to what he'd done flare to life from how his bloodied mouth began to tremble and his hand flinched upon her the bloodied arm he was holding.

Next thing the young woman knew the strange creature withdrew from her, letting go of that arm before he threw himself down against the stone and out of her own grasp. Even then the cuts on his arms through the tatters of his sleeve were starting to disappear. With a pleased smile Belle denoted his flesh was nearly whole as well as darkening to a more true hue than the pale grey color. Yet, she could feel her arm somewhat throb from the lack of his touch, leaving her to briefly glanced at where her fingers twitched-the pain at this point to the point she barely felt anything at all.

"N-No-no-no-no-I-I'm sorry... I... I didn't mean... N-No-no-I didn't mean-I'm not-I'm not..." The man cried then, drawing her away from her thoughts to observe him pressing his face hard into the stone beneath him, seeming to try and put himself as low as possible. "I'm not a beast-I'm n-not-but what I-I've done-to my master-no... No I shouldn't, I can't let myself-but-but-my soul-I-I shouldn't... Hnnn... I shouldn't-but-"

At a loss to what he spoke of and feeling almost drugged Belle sat forward, reaching for him with her good arm though she clumsily only ended up nearly slumping to the ground. Impossibly fast she didn't see him move with how in the blink of an eye his arm was around her, steadying her there. The might in him was more potent then ever from how his muscles tensed against her much like his breath. Though some of his blood was getting on her, not that she didn't already have a good amount staining her clothes, she could smell the iron and something else... Like... Straw and earthy material, and from there something more distinct too... Whatever it was she breathed it in with her head falling onto his shoulder happily at how welcome it was.

He smelt good... And now he was so, so warm...

"Please... I... I need... I need..." Belle could feel the creature was at a loss himself from the way his body quivered against hers as if determining to let her go or not. Yet, the mere thought of the lack of his touch made her feel more hollow and empty than right. No, she didn't want that-she wanted him and something deeper in herself did too.

"No... No-I can't... Not from you-I didn't mean..." He breathed in deep again, his eyes now burning embers in the darkness about them-aware and alive. "I-If I continue-I won't... I won't be able to-to stop myself... The bond-I'll-you and I will..."

That other taloned hand of his grasped at her injured arm again, for once more it seemed he longed to taste that blood beading from her with how he leaned in. Before his rather long tongue could lap at it-desperation burning in his gaze, she knew he was going to hold back. Seeing  how some of his worse cuts and wounds were already knitting back together Belle decided she would ensure they would. Heat flood through her cheeks at the impulsive thought, not that any embarrassment or rational thought could stop her with how she pushed her arm back to his mouth. Hesitation and conflict flashed over his scaly countenance when she did so though he didn't pull away.

"Take what you need... You're... You're healing... Besides... It f-feels like... I'm overflowing-its burning... Help... I don't..." She didn't realize how desperate she sounded in comparison at the end there, but it seemed to break through the fear this strange creature held.

"B... Beauty..." His raspy accented voice struck another nerve through her body altogether as a flush bloomed in her cheeks down her neck. Everything about this screamed inappropriate but the whole world beyond them in that moment meant nothing to her at all. "Mistress... Yes... Yes, I can't deny it any longer... You're my true master... I know now... Your blood-it sings to me... Telling me 'Mine'... 'Yours'... One and the same..."

A wave of heat alighted in Belle's groin to hear those words as well as see his lips painted with her warm essence-a fitting color to his gold and green. Clinging to him with one arm at this point she let out a soft gasp when his mouth clamped back around the cuts his teeth had created, drinking her blood in a far less frantic manner than before. The sensation was no less strange and torn between pain and pleasure-the later if just because of the feelings it incited in her, but knowing now he was healing gave her the excuse to continue despite the faint growing nauseousness in her stomach.

From there it was only natural to think of the stories of creatures who drank blood in a similar fashion. However, as she tried to place him there among them and the many legends draped across history, countries, and continents she couldn't. Nothing about him entirely fit the idea of a 'vampire' as she'd seen him go into the evening light nor did he have any kind of 'fangs'. There was also this 'Azoth' he claimed to need, and with that despite his mouth gorging on her flesh a 'ghoul' didn't match either, not when he had such a heart beat pounding in her ear too. Then there was his physical form, honestly he was like a mixture of a few animal qualities and that of a human being between the scales, claws, and strange eyes lidded once again as if in ecstasy. What was he... Why did it also not matter to her-how her heart just accepted this without any hesitation?

Such musings grew fuzzy in her mind all too soon as keeping her thoughts together was growing harder by the second.

What was he... What was she? What was this feeling flowing through her-and the purpose of her being here?

Where were her parents... What had happened...

Azoth... Azoth...

What did any... Of this mean?

Without any warning the world went wobbly around her, shifting about her vision like dazzling lights on a carnival ride gone on for far too long. Unable to keep up Belle's head lolled a bit, her words slurring into nonsensical sounds from how she sagged into the man beside her. At her limp body she could feel him stop, his shoulders tensing and his hands grasping now at her own. From there in pieces she could make out him huffing and lifting her up-what a sight she had to be like this draped in the arms of this creature.

"M-Mistress... Too much-I took too much!"

His cries soon fell into nothingness while the bright light inside of her... Changed... Melding... Bending... Bonding...

There was nothing to fear right now, something inside her told her this. So feeling her limbs grow lax Belle simply caved into the awaiting darkness once more rushing up at her, claiming her mind and body in its sweet embrace. For the third time that long night she fell victim to the unconscious world, but this time a sweet smile was splayed over her features even as her blood dripped down her arm in a serpent like pattern across stone and earth from where she was being carried off. 

While she couldn't quite feel it a clawed hand ran carefully through her hair as she was taken away, savoring its softness with every stroke.

Of his master... Now, his one and only master-there was no going back on the bond they'd forged in blood and tears.

 _"My sweet beauty... Don't worry, I'm going to keep you safe..."_  


End file.
